The Demonic Fox Reaper
by JK10
Summary: Naruto unleashed dark energy out in his battle against Kiba. who is he really? does he even know? Naruharem. Kiba, Sasuke, and a  little bit of Kakashi Third Hokage bashing
1. The Shinigami's Power Unleashed

"Next match is the final match of the Preliminaries. It is Naruto Uzumaki of Konohagakure no Sato verses Kiba Inuzuka of Konohagakure no Sato!" was shouted over the speakers. Kiba was looking around hoping to see his prey. He has messy brown hair, sharp black eyes with vertical slit-like pupils, pronounced canine teeth, and nails that he can change into claws. He also has the distinct red fang markings of the Inuzuka clan on his cheeks. He wears a grey overcoat, bluish grey pants and a blue headband. He carries with him his small dog named Akamaru. He said to Akamaru, "hey boy, this is going to be an easy match. Let's finish the Dobe off so we can impress Hinata-chan." He dropped down onto the stage waiting for his opponent.

His opponent is Naruto Uzumaki. Naruto Uzumaki has spiky yellow and red. He has wearing different clothing than he usually wears. He is wearing a black shirt with a scythe on it. On his sleeves there are two skulls that cover it all around. He also wears an orange and red jacket with the kanji for nine on the back. He is wearing black pants with fire licking the bottom. What is most peculiar about Naruto's attire is his sword attached to his hip. It is red and gold with a fox head.

Naruto's eyes are covered by sunglasses that have a black frame and lenses. His face was much narrower than it was before. Naruto still has the three whiskers that he was known for. His canine teeth were elongated. It is to the point that they hang over his bottom lip.

Naruto jumped down onto the field. He had an aloof posture. He looked at Kiba lazily. Kiba on the other hand was growling furiously as he saw Hinata blushing and send off an abundant amount of pheromones at his opponent. Oh how he hates Naruto Uzumaki. Naruto is the victim of Hinata's heart. No matter how hard he tried to wean her off of him, the moment she sees him it grows back stronger. He wanted to defeat, no humiliate, no kill Naruto so she could come into his arms. So he tried to rile Naruto up.

He said, "Hey Dobe, aren't you come and try to defeat me huh? Look at yourself you ridiculous. I bet you can't even hit me once. You are pathetic and weak. I bet that you are as weak as your father and why your mother is disgraced from this village. Hah she probably was the villages whore. This match is going to be as easy as she was I would be Hokage before you ever could"

Everyone was silent as no one knew what was going to happen next. Naruto then did something unexpected. He pulled out two things from his pocket. The first thing was a locket. He put chakra into it and black and grey smoke appeared. When the smoke dissipated, a lounge chair appeared. The other thing that appeared is a book. The book is called Icha, Icha Oni-hime. He sat in his chair and started to read as if he was Kakashi's son or brother.

He started to giggle much to the ire of Kiba and a few of the righteous women. Naruto shrugged as he really did not care about Kiba beating him as of now. He has nothing to prove to Kiba or these so called human civilians. Afterall he is going to be Hokage. Right now he is more worried about his precious people. Unfortunately for Kiba, Naruto does not consider him a precious person. So in a few minutes, he will realize his big mistake.

Something caught Naruto's eye. It was something on Kiba's hand or claw. He saw a clear liquid dripping on the floor. It started to burn the floor around it. Naruto's eyes went wide in surprise at the clever plan created by Kiba. Kiba is using the fact that it is ninety something degrees out and was sweating to cover the liquid from sight making it look just like sweat.

Naruto looked at the irate Kiba and closed his book. He closed his eyes for a moment knowing that Kiba could not attack him as it the proctor did not start the match. He opened them up look at Kiba with disdain. He said, "Kiba, I guess you are really trying to kill me, huh. You know what you have there is illegal in all the Elemental countries."

Kiba started to sweat a bit. He saw people were looking at him with a very curiousness expression. It is a big thing if something is illegal in one elemental country but for all that is deeply disturbing. The question is what is it exactly that could make it illegal in all of the elemental countries.

Naruto said, "What kibble has over there is an extremely powerful toxin. The toxin is called Polychlorinated dibenzodioxins also known as Dioxins. Dioxins is Reputed to be the most dangerous man-made poison, it is 60,000 times more toxic than cyanide. A dose of only 50 micrograms is lethal for a human. If you do not know how much that is it is a 1,000th of a small pill. For this poison to be activated it must be in the bloodstream. So with one small little tiny cut it will be in the bloodstream. This type from what I can tell is mixed with other toxins and poisons making this an instant death. Am I in the ballpark Kiba?"

Everyone in the audience was in shock. The person that was the most shocked is Kiba's mother Tsume. Tsume has an animalistic look similar to that of her disappointment of a son, Kiba. She has long spiky brown hair, vertical slit-like pupils, elongated canine teeth and nails. She also has the clan fang markings on her cheeks as well as markings over her eyes and a dark shade of lipstick. She taught her son about loyalty to your comrades. Although a person can kill at the preliminaries it is extremely frowned upon.

It is especially frowned upon if it is a member from your own country. She is truly disgusted by her son. There is absolutely no reason for this. If Naruto dies because of this her son will definitely pay a price he cannot pay. Oh Kiba is so dead after this. The bars holding the stands up where Tsume is was cracking each passing second.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Kurenai Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kurenai is shell shocked. Kurenai is a kunoichi with long dark hair, and very unique eyes that are red in color, with an additional ring in them. She wears make-up consisting of red lipstick and purple eye liner. Her regular outfit consists of mesh armor, as well as a red blouse with only the right sleeve visible. Over this is what resembles bandages with a pattern on it similar to those of rose thorns. Her hands are also wrapped in bandages and she wears the Konoha forehead protector and regular shinobi sandals. On the top of her head were pointy fox ears. She has a fox tattoo on her left shoulder.

Kurenai growled which sounded more like yipping. She mumbled something under her breath that sounded like "How dare Kiba attack Naruto-sama? Better yet why is he trying to kill Naruto-sama? I noticed he has been trying to get Naruto's mate, Hinata." Kurenai's eyes went wide at the sudden realization. Her mouth was agape. Kiba is doing this because he wants Hinata.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Back at the battle xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto casually said, "That's an A rank poison, you got there. Well Kiba you ultimately lose. You see when a person is caught using the substance, that person gets arrested. Now a d rank poison that can kill a person at a slow rate gets about a year in jail in solitary confinement. For your poison there you get life in solitary confinement. You will be stripped of clan status, shinobi license, possessions, your name will be erased from the world, your family will be forced to automatically disown you, no one can visit you, and if it was a shinobi from another village this would happen at their village. So if it was umm I don't know Iwa, you would be raped not by women but brute men and a rough trick name Jim. Luckily for you I guess you are doing this against the 'peaceful' land of Konohagakure no Sato.*

So you will get the standard. Fortunately or unfortunately for you depends on the turn out. According to the articles of the Five Elemental Countries' Tea Convention, the fights in the Chūnin Exams no matter if it is the preliminaries or the finals, the fight must go on. It is only in certain cases that this could be null and void. This one is not one of them. So let's rock"

Kiba was very scared. Even if he wins, he ultimately loses. He could never get Hinata. His family will disown him. The thought of Solitary confinement made him shudder in fear. He thought about the rumor of the man who was in solitary confinement for three days. It was said he committed suicide right after. He shuddered as he did not want this. He didn't know that this is illegal. His heart is beating fast as he saw everyone's glare. The ones that hurt him the most were Kurenai Yūhi his sensei, Tsume his mother, Hana his sister, and most importantly to him Hinata, his teammate.

Kiba looked at Naruto with extreme anger. He is the reason for all of his problems in this situation. He hated everything about Naruto. He is going to kill Naruto Uzumaki if it is the last thing he does. Kiba said, "Naruto-teme, I might be going to jail but you won't be alive to see it. "

Naruto eyes quirked at the comment. Naruto said, "oh? Why is that Kiba-chan? Is it because you blame me for all your problems? Or is it that you want to be the alpha but you know that you are not the alpha of anything. Or is it the fact that everything you hear about Team Seven having a C rank mission that became an A rank is true and you just started the upper D rank missions? "

Naruto circled around Kiba. He was eying Kiba making him a little bit disturbed. "So Kiba, you supposedly want to kill a person because you can't get what you want or for this case who you want. You know I see such similarities between you and the Uchiha. You are as arrogant as he is. You believe that you are entitled to anything you want. The thought of power and being the strongest and killing those who are so called in the way intrigues you. You must admit it to yourself you and Sasuke only have a very thin line apart. The difference is he lost his family. But now here we are and after the fight you will be the same but much worse off.

Heh, how I see it you wasted you heir life for nothing. Look at what you did to your mother and sister. They prided themselves and their kin about being the most loyal clan in Konoha. Now you want to go and show your ass to all these people showing your true colors. You are a traitor. You know the saying a traitor in any shape or form is a traitor. You are no better than Orochimaru. The difference is he can back up his strength as he is an S-ranked ninja. You are not even in the Bingo Book."

Everyone's eyes went wide. To compare a person to that of Orochimaru is a big thing. Kiba went red in anger. He knew there is any point to hold back. Without any indication of the start of the match, Kiba started to spin he screamed out, **"Tsūga (**Piercing Fang**)" **Naruto saw him coming at amazing speeds for a genin. Unfortunately for Kiba, Naruto could see him. Naruto's chakra became black. His eyes changed to a dark five point star. He pulled out his sword. He put some of his dark chakra onto the sword. The sword changed. It changed into a black scythe. The scythe had many different runes on the staff. On the end instead of the fox head it became a skull with dark black eyes that blinks and moves.

Naruto watched as Kiba got closer. When Kiba got within the distance of three inches, Naruto seemed to have slowed time. He looked into the brown eyes of Kiba Inuzuka. Naruto put his two fingers in a juken (Gentle fist) way. He put some of the black energy onto his the tips of his fingers. When Kiba's poisoned claws were about to hit Naruto, Naruto's tapped Kiba's claws. His hand then struck Kiba's head with brute force. This sent Kiba into a wall. Kiba hit the wall and slumped onto the floor. He tried to get up but he realized he couldn't.

Naruto looked at Kiba with an amused look. He said, "Kiba-chan, is that all you got because if it is, I want you to quit being a shinobi." Kiba snarled as his adrenaline kicked into high gear. He got on all fours and jumped to attack Naruto. Naruto from the outside looked very calm. On the inside Naruto was questioning what is up with his new found strength. The more he thought about it how come he is so skilled yet so apathetic. He knew that Kiba would be dead after his insults to his parents but it is like he did not care. In addition how did he know about the poison and its rank and etc. It did not make sense.

Before he could ask and try to answer his questions, he saw the person of his disdain right now trying to kill him with those fucking poison filled claws. Naruto's hand became covered with the black energy. He grabbed Kiba's poisoned hand. Kiba's hands snapped in a very sickly fashion. Kiba cried out but was quickly shut up when Naruto punched him in the stomach lifting up the air. Naruto jumped up spinning his scythe at a speed that a Kage level shinobi could see. Naruto lifted up his scythe and struck Kiba in the head with an abundant amount of force on the non-bladed side. Kiba fell at a very fast rate. When he hit the hard ground, his body went the through the ground about a foot or so.

Naruto landed on the ground softly almost ghost like. He calmly walked over to Kiba. When Naruto walked over to Kiba, he put chakra into his scythe. As if it could understand Naruto, the scythe separated into two smaller scythes that hooked onto Naruto's forearms. Naruto picked up his opponent by the scruff of his neck and threw him.

Kiba was sent flying a meter away with an oof coming out of his mouth. Naruto glided his way towards Kiba. Naruto lifted Kiba's upper body up leaving Kiba on his knees. Naruto gripped both of Kiba's wrists and pulled them back. Naruto's scythes circled around and latched on to Kiba's shoulders and rotator disk. Naruto put his foot on the middle part of Kiba's back. He made sure his leg was bended. He said to the now conscious Kiba, "Kiba-chan, you seemed very attached to these arms. You know the saying never get too _attached_ to something, because you might just lose it. The saying came from women when they believed a man was thinking with their other head. Well you thought with your hands for too long. You thought it was right to touch the women in private. Well, Ero-Kibbles, let's see how much of a pervert and poison user you are when you don't have **THESE!**"

With that, Naruto did the unthinkable. He pushed his leg deeper into Kiba's back, while he pulled Kiba's arms. The black energy infused scythes went right through the bone. With the exerted force blood went everywhere. People closed their eyes to shield themselves from the event. When they opened their eyes, they saw the result. The event made many of the people vomit. Some were holding their mouths and eyes once again. The scene is Kiba on the floor bleeding. The problem is he joined some of the few people who have not arms. Kiba right now is only a torso and legs.

Naruto said to Kiba for the final time today, "Datteabyo, Bitch!" Naruto left the arena with the look of apathy. He knew what he did is extremely fucked up but he for the life of him can't figure out why he doesn't really give a fuck. It is just another one of the mysteries of the world.

Back at the arena everyone left on a very disturbed note. Seeing a man no teenager gets his arms taken off as if it was a hot knife (or sickle) on butter. The medics try to put Kiba's arms back together but they need to get to the hospital as soon as possible. Luckily for Kiba, Naruto cut it clean through and are able to come back on. Naruto did not cut any major arteries and such but still the thought that the once called Dobe is able to do that and be apathetic about it terrified many.

The Third Hokage called a council meeting that is deeply important. It is time to learn about Naruto's heritage.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX at the Council Meeting XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Hokage entered into the room. Sarutobi has a small goatee and short spiked hair, both being dark grey almost silver. He also has lines running vertically under each eye. He has some liver spots on his head and hands. Right now he is wearing his Hokage robes. Sarutobi sat in his seat in the center.

In the back of the Hokage was Danzo. Danzo appears as an old frail man, who would normally walk with a cane. He has long black shaggy hair, and his right eye is kept bandaged. Danzō has had an x-shaped scar on his chin. He wears a white shirt, with a brown robe over top of it covering from his feet, to just over his right shoulder.

On the left side of Hiruzen Sarutobi was the Shinobi Council. The Shinobi Council consisted of the Yamanaka, Nara, Akimichi, Hyuga, Inuzuka, Aburame, Higurashi, Sarutobi, Yuhi, Mitarashi, Morino, and Uzuki. There were three other seats. They were Uzumaki, Namikaze, and Uchiha. They were the most powerful clans in Konoha. They were the ones who dealt with ninja business such as the matter at hand with Kiba Inuzuka. They are lead by Koharu Utatane. They are represented though by Shikaku Naru

Then on the right side there was the most despised council who believes they have the most power in the world. It is the civilian council. They believe that they could boss the ninjas around because of the law that ninjas can't do anything with them. The council got its power through blackmail. The blackmail started with the Kyuubi attack and Uchiha Massacre they are lead by Homura Mitokado. They are represented by Sakuya Haruno.

The council went into an uproar over Naruto's disturbing match. The Hokage put his hand up. He said, "Look everyone, you know and I know I hate the demon brat as much as I do. If he was never born my wife Biwako would still be here. The problem is we cannot punish him for what happened at the Preliminaries. He is correct on the fact that Kiba will have to face those punishments. Sadly we have to keep up appearances by doing more to him.

There is more to Naruto. The black energy we saw is real. It is not chakra but pure deathly energy. What I am about to tell you is an SSS-rank secret. Naruto Uzumaki is the son of Minato Namikaze." Everyone's eyes went wide at this.

This created even more of an uproar. What no one was able to see is Naruto up on top of the ceiling. No one was able to see as he had his black energy coat over his chakra. He listened to what his former adopted grandfather had to say. Surprisingly it only hurt a little. He believed there is something else that he had to say. He believes it is something big. The next info is definitely big indeed.

Hiruzen put his hand back up to silence them. He then said, "That is not the big news I want to tell you. You see the black energy is more than chakra. It is even stronger than chakra. It is death's energy. You see Minato is not who he said he was. He is not human. Minato Namikaze is the big honcho, The Shinigami himself. I know this as I have seen his true form. His power is overwhelming. So his son the jinchūriki is part of the Death God.

Everyone's eyes went wide at this even Naruto. Before they could say anything Naruto flipped down onto the floor exposing himself. He said, "Hokage-sama and beloved council, I see we found out about our former Hokage being the Death God and all. I wasn't expecting to be his son though. O well what are you going to do right? I mean you can't kill me and your current Hokage just pretty much fucked up the connection between me and the village but hey I'm just the demon brat right? So well I have to say fuck you all because if I am correct my scythe here can send you all to, well daddy. Sarutobi your secrets will come out, all of them." With that Naruto walked out the door with the ANBU on his tail. Unfortunately for the ANBU, Naruto was covered with his dark energy and disappeared.

Naruto was outside when someone stopped him. He was pulled into an alley way. He was then kissed by a mysterious someone. He went wide eyed at the sudden kiss. When the person pulled away Naruto let out a breath he did not know he was holding. He looked at the person and was shocked. The woman's tail was waging back and forth. The woman said "Hello Naruto-sama, there is something that you must know that not even the Hokage knows." Naruto shook his head to make sure he was not seeing things. The girl is none other than Kurenai. Naruto blinked. The only logical thing he could is say, "huh"

**Author's Note: I am putting up a poll. I need it to be answered as soon as humanly possible. **

**1/29/2011: Ok for the people who wanted to know why the poison is illegal check out the eleventh update.**


	2. The Demonic Power Unleashed

_Previously on the Demonic Fox Reaper_

Naruto was outside when someone stopped him. He was pulled into an alley way. He was then kissed by a mysterious someone. He went wide eyed at the sudden kiss. When the person pulled away Naruto let out a breath he did not know he was holding. He looked at the person and was shocked. The woman's tail was waging back and forth. The woman said "Hello Naruto-sama, there is something that you must know that not even the Hokage knows." Naruto shook his head to make sure he was not seeing things. The girl is none other than Kurenai. Naruto blinked. The only logical thing he could is say, "huh"

_**CHAPTER Two Neji verses Naruto: Fate verse the Demon**_

"Naruto-sama, sorry but when I saw that bloodlust that came during the battle between you and Kiba you released a whole lot of pheromones. Well as you can see I have a sexy fox tail. The reason is simple I am a fox demon and your protector. Now before you do anything rash let me take you to somewhere safe from prying eyes and ears." Kurenai told Naruto.

Naruto just nodded dumbly still thinking about that kiss. This is his first real kiss. He will deny the kiss between him and Sasuke. It was an accident that happened because of Kiba. Oh now Naruto has another thing he will hold against Kiba. While he was in his musings his pheromones were raising. Kurenai barely had enough will to just strip him and fuck him right here and now.

She quickly grabbed him and took him to the Kikyō Castle**. **Kikyō castle is an old Japanese style castle. Most people think it is for show. In reality it is the safe house and portal for demons. When Naruto broke out of his musings he notices it. He stares at it and starts to have a flashback.

Before he could envelope it Kurenai pushes him in. When he goes in he notices some people. The first person he saw is Anko Mitarashi. Anko is a kunoichi with light brown, pupil-less eyes. Her violet hair is done up in a short, somewhat spiky ponytail. She is wearing a tan overcoat, complete with a fitted mesh body suit that stretches from her neck down to her thighs. She wears a dark orange skirt, as well as a Forehead Protector, a small pendant, and shin guards. The pendant is on a thick cord rather than a chain to prevent it from being easily torn off in combat. The thick cord is made up of snake scales. On her back there is a tattoo of a coiled up snake. Her canine teeth on top and seem to retract and tract at anytime.

The next person is the girl he liked more than Sakura, Hinata Hyuga. Hinata has dark blue hair. She has fair skin and lavender-gray tinted white eyes. Her hair is in a hime-cut style, with chin-length strands framing her face. She wears a cream colored hooded-jacket with a fire symbol on the upper right and left sleeves, and navy blue pants. She wears her Konoha Forehead Protector around her neck. On the top of her left breast is a picture of a cat. She has cat ears that are flatten in her ears.

The next person was an even bigger surprise. It is Hana Inuzuka. She has the traditional fang-like tattoos of the Inuzuka clan on both of her cheeks, in addition to a tattoo on her upper right arm that resembles a flower. She also has a tattoo of a dog on the lower part of her back. Hana usually wears the yellow Konoha medic uniform, and during battle wears a lighter variation of the Konoha flak jacket without the front pockets, she also keeps the front of her jacket unzipped down to her chest, and a pair of form-fitting shorts cut just above the knee. Hana is also noted to have a softer appearance than the other members of her family, not having extended canines or slit-like eyes, and her hair isn't wild, but tied into a ponytail with one hair bang on each side of her face.

Behind her he saw, a small little dog. He recognized it is Akamaru. Akamaru is a small puppy with white fur that somewhat hangs down from his body. Akamaru has closed eyes and a dark brown nose. He also has dark brown patches on his ears and has a dark brown outline around his mouth.

Naruto looked at them with bewilderment. Why were these people gathering here? He said to Kurenai, "Kurenai-sensei, why is Hinata, Anko, Hana, and Akamaru here?" Surprising to Naruto, Akamaru is the one who spoke.

Akamaru said, "Ah, Naruto-sama, how are you today? Well from what I could see, you are apathetic about my _partner._ I don't blame you. He is my partner by force. I could get a new partner if someone accepts me as one. I got the bottom of the crop."Akamaru put in those sweet puppy eyes. Hana slapped him in the back of the head.

"Akamaru there is something that Naruto-sama must know. So hush up about being Kiba's partner." Hana said. Naruto's right eye started to twitched. He said in an even tone, "Umm can someone explain to me why you guys are calling me sama. I mean it just doesn't make any sense." Kurenai said, "Naruto-sama. Before I answer your question, I want you to look at the moon."

Naruto looked at the night sky to see the moon glowing as if it is happy. Naruto said to Kurenai, "Ok I see it. Now what does the moon have to do with me?" Kurenai became even more cryptic as she asked him, "Naruto-sama, do you remember when you were younger and the moon seemed to dim itself for you could get away? Do you remember seeing the moon somewhat guide you to an escape route to get away from the stupid villagers?"

Naruto nodded as he remembered this. He never understood why this happened but he would escape from the villagers. He took a deep breath. He did not know where this is going. For that matter how did she know that? Naruto's eyes narrowed at Kurenai. He asked her "What does this have to do with anything?"

"Well Naruto-sama, the moon is not what people think it is. It is somewhat the castle of the Ten Tail Demon. She is the queen of demons. She is your mother Naruto-sama." Naruto blinked once then twice then a third time. He pulled a Hinata and passed on the floor. Anko hissed out, "Well he took it well." The girls and Akamaru nodded as they waited for their prince to wake up.

About an hour or so later the demonic prince woke up. He felt a weight on his body. Being a teenager and all her had a 'morning wood'. As he struggled to get up he felt his wood go in between two soft but firm cheeks. He heard an illicit moan and purring coming from the weight on his chest. He noticed that cat like version of Hinata looking down at him with wide eyes. She turned a deep red. She 'eeped' and passed out on Naruto's chest.

Naruto gently lifted her up. He carried her bridal style and put her on a nearby chair. Naruto still had a hard on. He turned around to see Anko, Kurenai, and Hana looking at him with lustful eyes. Naruto blinked at them as he did not know why they were looking him like that. He thought about the pain in his pants. The wheels were starting to turn in his head. He looked down to see his morning wood saying hello to everyone. The girls nodded as they knew that had an important part to do.

Kurenai said, "Naruto-sama, nice girth you got there. Now Naruto-sama as I look into your eyes I see something. I bet you are asking yourself why is it that I am apathetic about of lot of things such as dismembering Kiba. The reason is simple. You are the mix between a demon and the death god. Now you have both extremes. You have the emotional demons who usually act on emotions especially bloodlust.

The Shinigami on the other hand is apathetic about everything. As soon as you unlock the notepad you will realized why. Because of the brainwashing of the fucking civilians and council, you believe it is wrong to be a demon. As a result subconsciously when you unlocked it at the Land of Waves against that Haku girl you start to repress your demon side. This opened up your Death god side. So when you finally unlock the initial stage of your Shinigami side.

Naruto-sama, we are sending you to the portal for the demon training. By the way before I forget you are not invincible. Being a demon does make it so that it is extremely hard to kill. Yet this is the first time ever has there been an heir to the Shinigami so don't get cocky as you don't know the limit of your abilities.

Naruto nodded and went to the portal. Naruto will not be seen until the Chūnin Exam Finals.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX A Month Later XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"THE FIRST MATCH IS TO BEGIN OF THE CHŪNIN EXAMS IS NEJI HYUGA OF KONOHAGAKURE NO SATO VERSES NARUTO UZUMAKI OF KONOHAGAKURE NO SATO." Was what the speakers said. People were mumbling about the demon brat verses the Hyuga prodigy. The proctor was Genma because of the mysterious death of Hayate Gekko. Genma asked for the two opponents to come down.

Neji is the first to come down. Neji has long brown hair. He has very fair skin and possesses the Byakugan. He wears a black headband that he wore snugly over his forehead. He also wears a khaki shirt and dark brown shorts. He also has bandages wrapped around his right arm, chest, and right leg. He has a green tattoo on his arm that looks like a cage bird.

Neji has a smug face. He obviously with his Byakugan could not see Naruto. He is somewhat happy as he remembered the threat Naruto told him. He laughed at the fact Naruto is not here. He said, "Proctor, call the match. He is not-"Then it happened.

A fire vortex appeared in the middle of the arena. A man came out of the vortex. His face had a mask on while the cloak covered his head. The man stood as if he was a natural born leader. The man wore the mask of coldness and his killer intent was off the charts.

He was 5'7 with a black and red cloak covering him. The cloak is black with an orange fire on the bottom that seemed glow. On the back it has a fox curled up with 9 tails that are going in a spiral. It has a kanji for Demon Prince. The hood of the cape has a fox in a swirl with a kanji that stood for Uzumaki. His right sleeve had 9 orange triangles that have highly complicated seals that seem to spin. On the side of the cloak it has the word Demon. The word Demon glowed orange as if it was a secret compartment (hint). The left side had a weapon launcher. The launcher had over 10,000 senbons, 5,000 kunai and 3,000 shurikens. The arm had the word Kitsune. The thing that ultimately caught them off guard is the fact that cloak seem alive. It started to growl and grow some more.

Genma gained the courage to speak, "Umm excuse me sir we have a match going on. So may you please go into the stands." The person shook his head in the response of no. He lifts up his hood. The person was none other than Naruto Uzumaki.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX in the Stands XXXXXXXXXXX

The people in the stands were scared at the power of this boy. The person that is especially scared is Sakura Haruno. Sakura has bright pink hair, green eyes, and fair skin. Sakura wears a red dress with white circular designs, tight dark green shorts.

She is afraid as she sees her teammate holding this much power. She has seen Naruto transform from a child dobe, to an apathetic ninja killer to a bloodlust looking monster. She saw him face Orochimaru and actually was going toe to toe with him albeit he was testing their skills it is remarkable still. She looked at herself and put her head down in shame. Compared to Naruto and Sasuke she is the dobe.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Back at the Arena XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Neji's pupil-less eyes went wide in surprise. This guy changes outfits and personalities more than women with shoes. From the feel of his power, Neji knew he could not defeat him with raw power. As a result he is going to try and beat him with psychology. He put on a smug face to try to get Naruto off guard. He said,

"Naruto-san, you are fated to lose this match. I am going to show you why you and Hinata-sama deserve to be at the bottom of the floor." Naruto shrugged and said, "Hey Neji, you know while I was gone for the month I met Fate. We hooked up and I promised her I will marry her. Then I fucked her brains out. After the great fucking I left her there and laughed at her. I laughed because she actually thought I was 'fated' to marry her. So you see Neji me and Fate don't see eye to eye. So why don't you do what I did and fuck Fate."

Everyone's eyes went wide as Naruto just did a Naruto. No matter if it is his actions or his words, he will surprise you. Neji's eyes however became narrow. He hated Naruto's words. He thought to himself, '_How dare he disrespect fate? HOW DARE HE?' _He got into Juken style (Gentle Fist). Neji scoffed at Naruto and said, "Well in the name of fate I will defeat you, Dobe."

Naruto looked bored. He said, "You know Neji I don't like trying to be touch by men but if I am in a fight I don't want to be _gently _touch by any man. It is just wrong. So why don't we just fight like a real fight instead of you trying to touch me. For that matter isn't it wrong to use Juken. It is like the date rape closed a person's chakra point, then take somebody outback you voyeur freak."

Naruto got into the ancient fox style. The style had Naruto on all fours. The thing is his chakra covered him. His chakra became that of spikes around his body. Out of nowhere three Narutos appeared circling around Neji. His clones were feral looking. Like the original Naruto, their chakra covered them and made chakra senbons. Their eyes became that of slits. On all fours they circled around Neji as if he is their prey. Neji knew from the chakra being visible he could not activate his Byakugan because of the fact if he activated his Byakugan he would become blind.

He for the first time in a long time was afraid. He is looked around and had to go into the defensive state. "Hajime!" was what was heard by Genma. It caught Neji off guard for a moment. But that one second that cost Neji so much. The Naruto on the side struck him. The Naruto hit Neji's side. The claw hit him causing Neji to feel pain on his side. What was more amazing is the fact that there was more pain from the chakra senbons. He noticed that the chakra senbons stayed inside his side.

Neji's pained side was getting worse. He realized something that made his eyes go wide. Naruto had a feral grin on his face. He said, "Like my present? You see the chakra senbon not only hurts you physically but it does something much worse. It forcefully puts my chakra into your chakra system. It disrupts your chakra and if I have enough of chakra senbons in you I will have control over your chakra. I will soon be able to destroy it. I bet I could make you like a play toy. Would you like that Neji?"

Neji snarled at this. Naruto has become a senbon to his side. He is holding his side forcing his chakra to get into control of it. When he believed he had control he went into a defensive position. He saw another Naruto coming towards him. Neji said, "**Hakkeshō Kaiten** (8 Trigrams Palms Heavenly Spin)!" Neji stated to spin. A chakra dome circled around Neji. It deflected the four Narutos. The four Narutos were still coming back. It is as if the Narutos gained momentum from the attack. He could not keep up and started to get beat up.

The first Naruto struck Neji on his back leaving 18 senbons. The second Naruto struck his legs leaving thirty senbons on each leg. The third Naruto struck him in his arms leaving forty senbons on each arm. The original kicked him in the chest. Neji went right into the wall. After the assault, Neji was blooded up. His clothes were tattered and rip apart. His hair became extremely short. He made Naruto smile, a blood thirsty one at that.

Naruto did a few hand signs. He whispered, "Yokoi Rakurai (Lightning bolt bar)" a lightning bolt hit Neji head on. The lightning bolt made Neji scream to the heavens. The lightning bolt did not disappear. In fact it actually held Neji up in the air. The electricity made Neji's arms come up. He is currently being held up by the lightning rod. Naruto laughed at him.

Naruto did a few hand signs. Naruto whispered, "Raikou Gentou (lightning Saber)" Naruto put his right middle and pointer finger together. He started to put lightning chakra into them. He put it on his left wrist. He then slid his hand up his left palm. Out of the wrist came a cackling sound. A blue and white lightning came out of his wrist. The lightning became a sword. It started glow and cackle.

Naruto has an eerie smile on his face. He said, "Neji-chan, I want to show you my pretty cool attack. This is the final attack you will see or want to anyway. Now let me show you why my senbons are so effective."He put his left pointer and middle together. He concentrated his chakra by closing his eyes. He opened his eyes and then it happened.

Naruto's chakra that was in Neji was taking over Neji's body. Neji's will was losing to Naruto's. His body started to show blue circles everywhere. Some were bigger than others. The biggest is the one at his stomach. Naruto said, "See Neji-chan you don't need the infamous Byakugan to see a person's chakra points. Now Neji-chan we are going to have lots of fun. Are you ready? Well since you can't answer, I'll answer it for you. I'm ready!"

Naruto said, "**Raiton: Hakke: ****Rokujūyon**** Denkou Senshi**! (Lighting Style: Eight Trigrams 64 Lightning Stabs)!

**Two Stabs (**two stabs and twisted it in his right arm**) Four Stabs (**Two stabs and twisted it in his left arm, two stabs and twisted it in his left shoulder) **8 Stabs (** two stabs and twisted it in his right shoulder, three stabs and twisted it in his right thigh, and three stabs and twisted it in his leg**) 16 Stabs (**three stabs and twisted it in his left thigh, three stabs on his legs, one slash on both of his knees, two stabs on his left biceps, two stabs and twisted it in left triceps, and two stabs and twisted it in his left kidney**) Thirty Two Stabs (**Two stabs and twisted it in the right biceps, two stabs and twisted it in the triceps, four more stabs and twists in the left biceps, four stabs and twisted it in the biceps, two stabs on his right kidney, six stabs at the ribs on the right, six stabs at the ribs on the left side, four stabs on the right peck, and four stabs on the left peck**) Sixty Four Stabs (**four stabs on the clavicle, five stabs on his right wrist, five stabs on his left wrist, ten stabs on his on his left foot, ten stabs on the right foot, three stabs on his right thumb, two stabs on his right pointer finger, three stabs on his right middle finger, two stabs on his right, two stabs on his right pinky finger, three stabs on his left thumb, two stabs on his left pointer, three stabs on his left middle finger, two stabs on his left ring finger, two stabs on his left pinky finger, two stabs at the sternum, one stab at the liver, one stab at the pancreas, one stab at the head and one stab at the stomach**)."**

The deaf defying screams of Neji Hyuga was hears all around. Coincidentally all the chakra points were aligned with nerves especially the pain receptors. So instead of the pain receptors being numbed, his receptors became hyper sensitive. So the pain was ten times worse. Naruto said, "Well since you move, I will finish this match." Naruto did a few demonic hand signs and lift his lightning blade into the sky and said "Kuchiyose: Zeus Lightning Strike of Death!"

People eyes wet wide as they saw the skies opened up with the rain pouring down with thunder and lightning coming down. Then they saw an old white man come out. The old man released hundreds and thousands of lightning bolts hit Neji. Then the old man created a huge lightning ball and threw it. The ball hit the bolts around Neji. The ignited created a huge dome explosion. When they light of the explosion disappeared, there was only Naruto standing. Naruto walked over to Neji and had an eerie smile. He lifted Neji's head up to look into his eyes.

Naruto put electric chakra on his fingers. He said, "Neji, since you can't close your eyes and felt every ounce of that power. The funny thing is that it barely 10 percent of my chakra. Now Neji I want to give you a present. You take such pride in your eyes. Well let us see if you like just one eye." Naruto jabbed the lightning infused fingers into his right eye. Neji tried to scream but could as he lost his voice. Now his left eye has the lightning bolt as the reminder of Naruto's destruction of Fate.

**Author's Note: ok to explain Naruto's change in personalities. He is not human. He is the hybrid between THE SHINIGAMI AND THE TEN TAILED DEMON! So he went from apathetic grim reaper to the great extreme bloodlust of a demon. His talk with his mother and training will come in three chapters. Also there are three grim reapers are down on earth. If you are correct then you get a cyber cookie. Hint they are women. Also the main Antagonist is someone or something you never expected. If you answer it correctly then message me, and I will put it up on the next chapter. I did use my fox sage description for his demon mode. Oh Yeah this is the Harem Hinata is the main girl:**

**Ino Yamanaka**

**Kurenai Yūhi**

**Anko Mitarashi**

**Hana Inuzuka**

**Yuugao **

**Tsunade (30 years old because she is a blank)**

**Fem. Kyuubi**

**Tenten **

**Mei**

**The next one is the people's choice. It is Sakura should she be in the Harem? The poll is up so please choose.**

**Ja Ne.**


	3. Gifts

Previously on Demonic Fox Reaper

Naruto put electric chakra on his fingers. He said, "Neji, since you can't close your eyes and felt every ounce of that power. The funny thing is that it barely 10 percent of my chakra. Now Neji I want to give you a present. You take such pride in your eyes. Well let us see if you like just one eye." Naruto jabbed the lightning infused fingers into his right eye. Neji tried to scream but could as he lost his voice. Now his left eye has the lightning bolt as the reminder of Naruto's destruction of Fate.

**Chapter 3: You Summoned Who?**

Naruto put Neji's head down in the dirt and said, "Where Fate now Neji-chan? Guess you were fated to be struck by a lightning god. Nah, you see ummmm I actually willed for that to happen. You see your left eye not having the renowned Byakugan is was not fated. No you see I thought about it for a second and did it anyway. So no matter what you see or not see, Fate is not real. It is a condition that humans use to try to give them a so called crutch. In reality it is hindering your ability to do anything. If we are fated to everything then we lose what made us different then animals. It is free will. So Neji wake up and look at your free will ability very seriously.

The crowd was cheering at a good match but some from Konoha were mortified by his power. He is able to defeat no annihilated a genius. Naruto went up the winners' circle. He saw the look of the others. They were deathly afraid. Naruto saw a certain red head. Naruto looked at Gaara with a deathly look.

Gaara has pale skin and short, spiky hair that is brick-red. Gaara's eyes are sea foam green. The pupils of his eyes are mostly invisible. Gaara has no eyebrows either. He has tanuki-like black eye rings. He has created the kanji "love" on the left side of his forehead. He wears black full body suit with t-shirt-like sleeves, and an open neck. With this, he wears a white cloth over his right shoulder and the left side of his hips, and a wide leather band system over the left shoulder and right side of his hips. With this leather band, he carried around his gourd containing his sand. He also has a tattoo that has a raccoon coming up his back.

Gaara heard a voice in the back of his head. He heard the so called 'voice' whimpering. His eyes became wide. It is the voice of the Ichibi no. Gaara whispered "Mother, what's wrong?" The trembling voice said, "Gaara do not battle the blond hair child. I mean ever do you get it? Do not start the invasion. It is cancelled." Gaara nodded but was extremely curious on who this boy is.

**Next match is Sasuke Uchiha of Konohagakure no Sato verses Gaara Sabaku of Sunagakure no Sato!**

Gaara jumped down having a lot on his mind. He saw his opponent was not here yet. Genma asked the Hokage what to do. The Hokage made a decision. He said, "Ladies and Gentlemen, we will be taking a break from all the activities for right now. Please come back in thirty minutes or so. Check out the sights of Konoha. Thank you!"

People started to up and live. Naruto got up and started to walk out. Naruto was walking and felt a dangerous aura come out of nowhere. He flared his chakra to sense them. When he could not sense them he went into a defensive position. He looked around ready to shoot a senbon at anyone in range. He then heard a voice.

"Come with us Naruto-kun." With that said four people with cloaks dropped on the ground in a circle formation. By their posture they look like they were women. Naruto said, "Why don't you show your faces first? I simply want to see who you are if I want to deal with you women. Plus I don't any money on me to pay for any services."

The first one to take off her hood has blonde hair. She has blue eyes and her long blonde hair. It always seen to be in a ponytail with bangs covering the right side of her face. This person is usually seen wearing purple, and more revealing, clothing, seemingly to show off her figure. She wears a short purple vest like shirt with a raised collar, a skirt that was cut off on the sides and bandage on her stomach and legs. She also wears purple and white elbow warmers with this, and her headband on her stomach as a belt. She has a purple bow staff that can become a sword. The person called Naruto a pervert and hit him over the head with the staff. It is Ino Yamanaka.

The second person took off her hood. The person has purple hair. She is tall and slim. She has porcelain colored skin. She has amber brown eyes. She has a grey vest with and black pants. She has a tattoo of a swirl on her arm. She has a sword on her back. She hit him on the head with the perverted but sarcastic comment. The woman is none other than Yūgao Uzuki.

The third person took off her hood. She has brown eyes and long brown hair gathered in a Chinese-style Chignon. She wears a pink sleeveless blouse and dark green pants. There is a shuriken holster and the bandage on her right leg is removed and wears black fingerless gloves. She holds a giant tool summoning scroll on her back. She has porcelain skin. She hit him over the head with the scroll. It is Tenten Higurashi.

The fourth and final person took off her hood. She has dark green eyes and blond hair, which is gathered into four pigtails arranged around her head. She has tan skin. Her outfit consists of a single light purple-colored garment that extends from below her shoulders to halfway down her thighs, with a scarlet sash tied around her waist. In addition to incorporating fishnet worn over her shoulders and legs, she also wears her headband around her neck. She wears her fan behind her back. She smacked him with her fan for the comment. It is Temari Sabaku.

Naruto unfortunately could not say anything or do anything as he passed out on the floor. Ino huffed and crossed her arms and said, "Perverted bastard." The girls started to talk amongst themselves. About a few minutes or so Naruto woke up. he looked around to see Ino's purple shoe tapping impatiently. He groggily said, "Ino-chan is that you?" Ino began to blush.

Ino said, "Naruto-baka, get up. we need to give you some presents and no it is not our hot sexy bodies." She mumbled under her breath, "for now anyway". Yugao said, "Naruto-kun, we are grim reapers or meisters. We are the servants of the Shinigami or your father. Now we are your guardians from the Shinigami.

You see I am what you remember as the ANBU captain Neko. I protected you when you were younger when I was not missions. Tenten made sure your weapons were secured. She protected you from the bullies that were from the older class. She did a pretty good job at that. (Tenten blushed at the praise.) Temari was the intel and told us who and what was trying to attack.

Finally Ino has done the most for you. She made sure she was in your class. She played the ditz when in fact she is as smart as the Nara. She has that big crush on you since she was about nine in human years. Do you remember that Christmas when you got those two presents. Well the one that was the kunai set that was Ino's present to you. Afterall, you did find an orange blossom and gave it to her. (Ino blushed at this out of embarrassment and anger). So she has a pretty big crush on you. Almost fought Hinata-." Ino put a hand over Yugao's mouth.

Temari decide to finish what the purpose of this mission is. She said, "Naruto-kun as you know your father is the Shinigami. Well the world needs a savior. You see there is an evil called Kishin. Kishin are evil humans that kill and 'eat' human souls. The more they kill and 'eat' the souls the more evil they become. What we do is fight and kill these Kishin. Demons and the big Shinigami are the only one able to eat people souls. We are the only ones who can kill them. The problem is there was a falling out with the meisters and demon weapons. No one knows for sure why but it happened.

There was a demon-meister war that killed many. Over time the demons became regular demons they stop becoming weapons. We had to try and kill these beasts (kishin) by ourselves. Over time it was getting harder and harder to do. The demons started to see their kin being taken by these kishin. So Minato the new Shinigami married and fell in love with Kushina the leader of the demons. She was able to become a weapon and Minato used her to kill the old corrupted Shinigami.

He had to take all the power of the Shinigami since the other Shinigami did not have any children. They fell in love like I said and made you. She was pregnant with you when Kyuubi or Kitsuna the leader of the Fox Clan came to ask for your hand in marriage but she was controlled by someone. She is able to form into a weapon. She transformed into her fox form.

Gods are all powerful but had laws. Now you see Minato was on his last day on Earth for another twelve years. As a result he was extremely weak. He had to do something that got him punished. He had to summon his full powers using an illusion to show him face the Kyuubi in a human form. The cost for using his full powers is he cannot go back to Earth unless someone other than us, a real human summons him. That could take eons to do but that is his punishment.

Your mission is to defeat the main evil Kishin. No god has been able to do it. They chose you because of your will. It is rumored that if they didn't bring you into the world, you would have willed yourself. Any way there are three weapon that you must be given. They are the final demon weapons. I am giving you the notepad."

The note pad is black with a skull on it. Temari said, "The names on the pad are the targets that must die that day. Now ladies please give Naruto his soul weapons." Tenten was the first to walk up to him. She gave him two grayish black guns. She said, "Naruto-kun, their names are Elizabeth and Patricia Thompson. Keep them safe please." She gave him a kiss on the cheek making his face turn a little red.

Yugao came up next and gave him a double chain scythe. The scythe was golden. The chain was a sparkling silver. Yugao whispered in his ear, "Her name is Tsubaki Nakatsukasa. Be nice to her okay." She kissed him on the other cheek.

Ino who finally got over her blush for now gave him a scythe with a long grey, staff-like haft. The scythe blade is black and red, with the two colours separated by a zig-zagged line going along the blade. Next to the blade is a prominent decor in the shape of an elliptical red eye with a black pupil, framed by a dark grey outline with a line extending out of the outline at the two points of the eye. She whispered in his ear, "His name is Soul. Go get them whiskers!" She pulled back to give Naruto a huge make out kiss. Naruto's eyes went wide as she pulled sporting a big red blush.

Temari rolled her eyes. She said, "Ok lover boy there is something you must do activate these guys. You must put your blood on them. Then you must put your chakra on them. Then you must say Kuchiyose: Oni Kengeki Kai (Summoning Demon Weapons Release).

Naruto nodded and start with the Scythe that was in his hands at the moment. He put his blood on the weapon. He then put his chakra on the blade and said the words. The energy went from the top of the blade to the end of the staff. He then heard a poof sound. Then it happened.

A boy came out. He has white hair swept to one side, and red eyes. He has a pointy canine tooth. He has a lazy, droopy, and somewhat uninterested expression on his face. he wears a yellow and black jacket with buttons going down the front. Around his head is a prominent sweatband that has a sticker with his name on and a round logo featuring a red-lipped mouth bearing pointed fangs surrounded with the letters 'E-A-T.' He wears a pair of maroon pants, and yellow and black sneakers with a pattern on the soles resembling his teeth.

The guy said to Naruto, "Yo, Naruto the names is Soul Eater Evans. Before you ask how I know who you are, your chakra and blood is deeply distinguish. Glad to be one of your weapons. Now if you want to summon me just your right forearm. Don't be a stranger to let me be in my human form. It is not cool always being in scythe form. Peace."

The scythe went onto Naruto's right forearm becoming the tattoo of the word E-A-T. Naruto's eye went wide. His scythe is an actually being. That is so cool. He could not wait to use him. He then saw the gleaming chained scythe. If that other scythe was able to transform into that he wondered what this will change into. He did the same thing he did with the scythe.

A poof sound was heard once again. This time a girl came out. She wears a pale yellow outfit with a skirt end that has a slit down the side with a bright yellow star on the chest. She also wears a dark brown scarf and a tight dark brown stocking on her right leg starting just above the knee and white boots. She wears a sash that looks similar to a grey riveted strap that wraps around her waist twice and hangs down diagonally from right to left. She usually has a kind, soft expression on her face. She has black hair tied up in a ponytail and large indigo eyes.

She said, "Hello Naruto-kun, I am Tsubaki Nakatsukasa. You look like such a sweet guy. I can transform into many different things. I can transform into a sword to a demon ninja star whatever you want. If you want to talk to me I will be on your left forearm. I hope you don't become over conceded because I don't think I could take it. I will be in the form of a Tsubaki flower. Don't forget about me okay?" she had such a sultry voice that even if the sentence was innocent, it sounded so sexy. Naruto had to hold his nose at her amazing body and sexy voice. Ino of course was red and huffed. Naruto was cleaning up the blood off his nose. He then saw the two guns.

He nicked his two pointer fingers on the triggers. He put his chakra there on the triggers. He whispered, "Kuchiyose: Oni Kengeki Kai". The smoke appeared. Then two women appeared. The first woman has light brown hair that reaches her mid-back, dark blue eyes, and tanned skin. She has a smaller breast size than her little sister, which annoys her to no end, though she is much taller. Both of the sisters wear cowgirl outfits: A tight sleeveless red turtleneck belly shirt with a white tie, cowboy hat and black high-heel boots. However, unlike the other sister, she wears long jeans and also wears two silver bracelets on each wrist. Also there is a subtle difference in their hats. Her sister's hat has rounded rims, whilst her hat has rims that slant forward. In the anime, as the series progress, both Thompson sisters wear white jackets over their outfits.

The second woman has chin-length, bright yellow (blonde) hair with bangs, light blue eyes and a larger breast size than her sister even though her sister is much older and taller than her. Both of the Thompson sisters wear cowgirl outfits: A tight, red, sleeveless, turtleneck belly shirt with a white tie, cowboy hat and black, high-heel boots. However, unlike the other sister, she wears puffy shorts. There is also a subtle difference in her hat. Her sister hat has rims that slant forwards, whereas her hat has rims that are in a perfect curve. Naruto's nose began to bleed when he saw that she has a blue lacy thong riding her up.

The two sisters, said, "Hello Naruto-kun, I am Liz Thompson the older sister. This is Pattie. We are the Thompson Sisters. We are able to turn into guns. Also so you know we are quite cheerful and a little lustful so watch out or I will shoot you…. a smile. We will be on your wrists. If you are looking for a good time just call us. Hehehe.

Before Naruto said anything a red light sounded. The loud speakers said, "The Village is under attack. Ninjas evacuate the civilians and come back to battle!" The five ninjas there said,"Let's go. We have an invasion going on. "They disappeared to attack the front lines. Naruto on the other hand felt a dark surge. His body was start to disappear.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Meanwhile XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Third Hokage was currently facing off against Orochimaru. Orochimaru is an extremely pale-skinned human with waist-length black hair. He had amber eyes with slits in his pupils and purple markings around his eyes. He is wearing a plain gray garb with black pants and a thick purple rope belt tied in a large knot behind his back and blue tomoes shaped earrings.

Orochimaru said, "Sarutobi I think it is time to show you my new technique. EDO TENSEI(Impure World Resurrection)". He did the hand signs Tiger → Snake → Dog → Dragon while he said it. When he said that and clapped his hands, the Earth shook. Then three wooden boxes came out of nowhere. The boxes had the Kanji for one, two and four respectively.

Out of the box with the kanji for one is the Hashirama Senju the Shodai Hokage. Hashirama is shown with dark tan skin, brown eyes, and long, black hair. He is dark red, metal plating armor of that era similar to what samurai wear, ninja sandals, as well as some type of headband on his forehead.

The second box opened. Out came Tobirama Senju the Nidaime Hokage. Tobirama is known for his blue armor, white shaggy hair, red eyes and his red streaks under his eyes and on his chin. His forehead protector resembles a face guard. Underneath his armor, his outfit had a white fur collar and simple shinobi sandals.

The third and final box opened. It is Minato Namikaze the Yondaime Hokage. Minato has blonde hair blue eyes with his bangs going down to his jaw. Minato's normal attire is a standard Konoha-nin uniform and a flak jacket with two bands each on both of his sleeves. He also is wearing a short-sleeve long white coat with red flame edges and the kanji "Fourth Hokage" written vertically down on the back.

Sarutobi thought to himself, '_shit he summoned the Shinigami. Maybe if I summon him over my side I will have a better chance to beat Orochimaru._' Hiruzen Sarutobi did the hand signs Snake → Boar → Ram → Rabbit → Dog → Rat → Bird → Horse → Snake . he then clapped his hands and said, **Shiki Fūjin** (Dead Demon Consuming Seal)!" When he did that a black ball of energy appeared.

The energy was beating like a human heart. As the milliseconds went by, a body appeared. It looked like Minato Namikaze the Death God was going to return. It is until Sarutobi looked into the eyes of the being. His eyes went wide in horror. It was not Minato Namikaze but Naruto Uzumaki.

**Author's Note: okay if you don't know this I brought inn some things from the anime and manga Soul Eater. Now the fun will begin next chapter. Orochimaru ** **has summoned the Shinigami by accident and Hiruzen summoned Naruto. The Kage Clash the Shinigami Has Returned.**


	4. The Demonic Reaper Verses the Shadows

_Previously on the Demonic Fox Reaper_

_The energy was beating like a human heart. As the milliseconds went by, a body appeared. It looked like Minato Namikaze the Death God was going to return. It is until Sarutobi looked into the eyes of the being. His eyes went wide in horror. It was not Minato Namikaze but Naruto Uzumaki._

**Chapter Four: Demonic Reaper Verses the Shadows**

Naruto looked around to see what is going. All he remembered is he faded into darkness. He also noticed he is wearing his outfit that he used against Kiba. He looked at what was going on. He saw Orochimaru, the Shodai Hokage, the Nidaime Hokage, Sandaime Hokage, and the Yondaime Hokage. For that matter how did he get here? His question was answered by the Sandaime.

"Damn it. The technique was used to summon the Yondaime to this side not his worthless son." Naruto and Minato's eyes twitched at the comment. Orochimaru had a confused expression on his face. He asked, "What do you mean Sarutobi? That technique is to summon the Shinigami. How could you have summoned Naruto-kun? Unless…."

The light bulb clicked in Orochimaru's head. He grinned an eerie smile on his face. he said, "Well, well, well, it seems that Sarutobi has been keeping a secret from me and all of Konoha. Naruto-kun is a Shinigami. I guess that after I will kill you I will make Naruto-kun my new body. Imagine the possibilities of having the body of the Shinigami. Yes forget about the Uchiha, Naruto-kun is definitely my new body. Maybe I could-"

Orochimaru could not finish his sentence. The reason is the fact that Minato punched him in the face. Minato said, "You will not touch my son! If you so much as touch him I will kill you" Orochimaru's eyes went wide in surprise. He then said, "well isn't that a shocker. Minato surprises me even beyond the grave. He is the fucking Shinigami. Now I find out he has a son that has the ability to become even stronger than you with the Kyuubi inside him. Yes, he will be a good body."

Minato and Naruto started to get angry really quickly. Minato went down on one knee. Naruto said, "Tou-san, what's wrong?" Minato grunted in pain as he held his stomach. He said, "yea son I'll be fine. I just need to adjust being back on Earth. Being summoned not as the god of Death but as my human form, it takes a day or so to adjust. You are the one who has to defeat Orochimaru. "

Naruto pointed towards the Sandaime, "How about him?" Minato had a look of hate towards Hiruzen. "I will deal with him later" Orochimaru said, "how about you stop talking and I take my new body." Orochimaru put the seals on the back of the other two Hokage's head. The two brothers had an electrical bolt go through them. They growled and got into an offensive attack position.

Minato yelled at Naruto, "Naruto, summon your weapons. That is the only way can kill them." Naruto nodded and created two Hitokage Bushins (Soul Clones). He was able to put his demonic chakra in them to keep them alive longer. He hit his tattoos on his wrists and forearms. They came out of their tattoo forms and were given to the Kage Bushin. The original Naruto kept soul. He said, "Tsubaki you and the Kage Bushin will face the Shodai. Liz and Patti you face the Nidaime. I will face Orochimaru myself. Let's go."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Tsubaki XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tsubaki and Naruto got into a offensive position. He said Tsubaki I don't know what your skills are so I guess we have to wing it. Tsubaki nodded. She said, "Ok, Naruto-kun can you tell me what you know about our opponent." I know he is the Shodai Hokage and he has the ability to control demons and that he has the ability called Mokuton or wood release. He can control the trees and other plants." She nodded and said, "Ok Naruto lets go.

The Shodai Hokage rushed in and struck. He came directly at Tsubaki and swung. She ducked only to get a roundhouse kick to the face. Naruto saw this and went towards her only to get hit with a frontal kick. He was sent flying right into Tsubaki. His face landed right in the valley of her breast. She had to hold down a blush as she got up. She got up and threw three shuriken at the former leader of the village. Naruto saw this and did a hand sign. He said, "**Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu** (Shuriken Shadow Clone Jutsu)!" The three shuriken became thirty shuriken as they came towards the Shodai Hokage.

Thinking quickly Hashirama Senju did five hand signs tiger and snake. He said, "Very surprising move coming from one that is so young. Well let me show you how Konoha was created **Mokuton Hijutsu: Jukai Kōtan** (Wood Release Secret Technique: Birth of Dense Woodland)!" All of a sudden the extremely fast shuriken stopped dead. The trees that grew out of nowhere stopped them as if they weren't moving at all. Hashirama had a smirk on his usual stoic face.

Naruto cursed. He said, "Hokage-sama, I see why you are considered one of the strongest ninjas to ever exist. Well let me show you my attack. Tsubaki cover me." She replied, "Hai" She got into a defensive position. Naruto did the hand signs Bird, tiger, ox and dragon. He said, "**Fuuton: Kazekirite** (wind cutter)"Tsubaki went behind Naruto as the wind started to pick up. The wind had a cool breeze until white blades started to come. The blades started to hit the trees and the roots. The trees were being destroyed piece by piece and were being sent back towards the Shodai Hokage. The Hokage quickly us the pieces of the trees and fused them with his arms. He put them over his face and blocked the wind cuts. The wind cuts did him on the parts of his body.

His blood spattered on the floor. The funny thing is the blood started to burn like acid. Naruto's eyes went wide in surprise. The Shodai Hokage was a little surprise at the attack. "you surprised me genin although I don't truly believe you are one are you? May I know your name as I feel it is wrong that I am fighting a great fighter as yourself and not know his or her name? "

Naruto complied as he said, "Hashirama-sama, my name is Naruto Uzumaki and that is Tsubaki-chan (she blushed at the familiarity). These will be your last opponents. Come on Tsubaki-chan, transform into shuriken mode." She promptly changed into a fuma shuriken. Naruto threw her. As she was going towards at the Shodai Hokage, He notices her shadow was becoming distant. When she a foot away she went back to her human form. She jumped over the shadowed fuma shuriken. As it came and was about to hit him, Hashirama dodged it only to get kicked in the face by Tsubaki. He was not able to block it as the momentum from dodging the surprising shuriken that he left himself vulnerable. Tsubaki took advantage and kicked him in the head. She then landed on her hands did a spinning to his side.

He hit a tree that he quickly created to stop his momentum. Naruto yelled , "Oh no you don't" he went through five hand signs ending with monkey. He screamed out, "**Raiton: Kou Sanjuugo Rakurai (**Lightning Style: Rise from the ground 35 Lightning Bolts). As soon as he said that there was a loud crackling sound coming the ground. Next thing Hashirama knew lightning bolts were rising from the ground. They started to hit the Shodai Hokage with each one being stronger than the one before. He screamed out in pain.

Naruto huffed and panted as he thought it was over. That last for a second when he heard Hashirama say, "Well Naruto-kun, I must say I am impressed. I guess my brother was right that the genin are going to become stronger if we start the academy. By the way where in the world did you learn such a technique? It is quite easily an A-rank jutsu."

Naruto's eyes went wide. He should have been dead a long time ago. The raiton attack should have fried him to a burned crisp. If it wasn't for the fact that this guy is trying to kill him and his precious people, he would considered this fun. He said, "You know Harashima-sama, it is weird as we fight like bitter enemies but talk like old time buddies. But you are wrong about the academy."

Harashima raised an eyebrow at that. He is curious at why he would be wrong about the academy. This boy proves the success of the Academy. Harashima asked, "Why do you say that, Naruto-kun?"

Naruto bit back a mirthless chuckle. He said, "the academy has weakened over the years because of the faux peace. The clans are fighting each other again. The problem is there is internal struggle with them. The non clansmen have been shut down. The teachers are more worried about how can they praise the so called prodigy and sweeping the dead last under the rug. It is kind of sad since our motto of Whatever Hurts My Brother Hurts Me has become just an ideal and died without fruition in the later generation.

I guess the suffering or lack thereof has weakened Konoha. We have not lost someone close to us to make us want to protect what is precious to us. The Will of Fire is dimming and dying out pretty fast. The reason I am as good as I am is because I have the Forbidden Scroll. I learned the techniques in it as I have very high chakra. I know that if it was not for the fact that I work hard I would not succeed."

Harashima put his head down in shame. If this boy is telling the truth, then how far has the academy and Konoha, his home fallen? He let a tear go down his face. He sighed as he said, "Naruto-kun, if you live from this battle and stop this invasion, I want you to become Hokage. It is time to get a strong leader from this generation to change Konoha,"

The Shodai went through the hand sign tiger and said, "**Kokuangyo no Jutsu** (Bringer of Darkness Technique)." Everything went black for Naruto. He could not see anything. Everything was jet black. He kept himself from panicking or hyperventilating. He then felt punches hit his body. Each one grew stronger over time. He then felt a tree grab him. It grabbed his arms and his legs. It left him vulnerable. He started to sweat and was getting worried. He then heard Hashirama's voice in front of him. he said, "you fought well Naruto-kun. It is too bad thjat this is the end. Is there anything that you would like to say?

Naruto lifted his head. His eyes were burning a bluish fire. He then had a smirk on his face. This confused the former Hokage. He said, "Yea I have a few words. I've won." Before Hashirama said anything his eye went inward to see a blade in between them. Before his body could deteriorate he had a small smile on his face as he said, "Congrats Hokage-sama." The world became clear. Naruto was panting as he saw his shadow clone that he transformed into a fuma shuriken holding Tsubaki in her tanto form. Hashirama's soul was floating on air. It turned to Naruto and said, "Naruto-kun, because you have bested me in battle, when you eat my soul I will give you my Mokuton abilities. Use them well Naruto-kun. The soul came towards Naruto. Naruto sighed as he felt this is wrong but he knew if he didn't then Orochimaru could summon him again. So he opened his mouth wide and ate it. He promptly passed out and disappeared with Tsubaki back to the original Naruto.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX With Patti and Liz XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

While Tsubaki and Naruto were facing the Shodai Hokage, the other Soul Naruto Clone with Liz and Patti were facing the Nidaime Hokage, Tobirama Senju. Naruto pulled out his sword. He and the Thompson sisters got into a patient defensive mode. Naruto knows that the Nidaime is no pushover. This guy was just little bit under his big brother. He is the guy that can control water better than Hanzo the Salamander. Naruto calmed himself down as he waited for the Nidaime to strike.

The Nidaime said, "Well, ladies and gentleman, it is show time. Watch out because this match is going to end quickly." He clapped his hands and said, "**Suiton: Mizoyari (**Water Style: water spears)." As soon as he says this, the water vapor from the air became foot long spears ready to attack. He said, "I can control water to the point I don't need hand signs. You better hope these spears don't hit you or else it will dehydrate the water from the place it hit to dust. Have fun."

He threw the water spears at Naruto and co. Naruto thought quickly at what he could do to stop the attack. He remembered Neji's attack, **Hakkeshō Kaiten**. His eyes went wide as a thought occurred to him. He said, "Liz and Patti go into gun mode and go into my pockets quickly. I got an idea." They did what he asked and transformed into their gun forms. He put them in his pocket. He did the hand sign dragon and said, "Fuuton: Bousekieado-mu (Wind Style: Spinning Air Dome)." The wind started to spin around Naruto. It stated to gain speed as Naruto put more concentration on the dragon sign.

The spears came at the now white dome. All the spears clashed at Naruto's dome. A huge grey smoke appeared. The smoke finally cleared to show that Naruto's white wind dome is still standing. Naruto released the jutsu. He said, "Is that all you got Nidaime-sama?" Tobirama laughed at him.

Naruto's right eye started to twitch. He does not like being laughed at. He asked, "Nidaime-sama, what is so funny?" Tobirama replied with a smirk, "It is simple young one. You are the first person in a very long time that looks like they could give me a challenge. Let's see if I'm right about that shall we?" Tobirama body became that of water. It went towards Naruto. Naruto pulled out Liz and shot at him. The shot hit right in `the eye. The thing is that although it exploded, it regenerated as if it never happened. He came towards Naruto with a swing.

Naruto ducked under and dodged him. Tobirama quickly turned back into his human form. Naruto was extremely confused by this. He asked, "What the hell was that?" Tobirama smirked. He liked to surprise his opponent especially this kid. He looks like a good fight. He got into the come hither stance. He said, "Why don't you come here and see?"

Naruto was thinking about what could he do. He noticed that he did not have the Raijin. That means he could use his raiton attacks. He started to gain the electricity into his right hand. He said, "Girls get into your human form. I need you to cover me. Make sure he doesn't get close to me." The girls replied, "Hai". They got into a defensive position. Naruto pulled out a black rock. Naruto started put lightning chakra into the rock. As he concentrated on pouring the chakra into the black rock, crackling sounds start to become louder. The electricity started to go up Naruto's arms. The electricity started to become yellow, white, and blue. The energy finally covered Naruto's body. He screamed out with power, "Raiton no Yoroi (Lightning Style: Armor) Kai! **Raiton no Tsurugi (**Lightning Style: Sword) Kai! **Raiton no Tate (**Lightning Style: Shield) Kai!"

A big explosion occurred. As the smoke cleared, Naruto became an electric power machine. He has a sword made of pure electricity. His shield is the same. His eyes instead of being the light blue, they were blue and white with a yellow lightning bolt going down. He spoke in a cackling voice, "Tobirama-sama, meet my new electric form.

The Nidaime's eyes went wide. The twin girls felt the electricity flow through them. The Nidaime said, "it looks like someone has been in the Forbidden Scroll. You know that technique worked with me only because I had the Raijin to amplify my electricity power with my water affinity. Well let's see your form clash with mine!" He transformed into his water form.

The two clashed. As Naruto punched, Tobirama blocked and came with one of his own. Their punches collided. The power pushed them to the other side. Naruto actually hit the purple flaming wall. The Nidaime also hit the wall. When Naruto hit the wall he started to get burn pretty bad. Thanks to the lightning armor he is much better off than most. The Nidaime on the other hand did not have any part of his body.

Naruto's eyes went wide. He could not believe he did not get a single scratch on his body. He noticed that there is energy in the fire wall. If he could recalibrate the energy particles he could use it against Tobirama. He lifted his hand. He concentrated his chakra into the fire. His hand started to gain the fire. The fire started to flow with into the electricity. The electricity started to smoke. He sent all of the chakra he had towards the Nidaime. The electricity and fire combination his the Nidaime head on.

Naruto barely got up. He started to pant and sweat. He is extremely tired and exhausted. He is running low on chakra as the fire burned a hell of a lot of chakra. He said, "Well at least this is over. I, Naruto Uzumaki, am the only man that can say he beat the Shodai and Nidaime Hokages as a genin. Ye-"

He felt a certain dread. He then felt it is getting harder and harder to breathe. He felt his chakra being drained from his body. He looked up to see he was in a ball. His eyes went wide as he knew what was going on. The thing that got him is how in the world did the Nidaime survive that attack?

He heard the Nidaime laugh. The Nidaime said, "I guess Naruto Uzumaki can't say he defeated the Senju brothers. This was a really glorious battle. Unfortunately like all things must come to the end. So Naruto Uzumaki is there anything you want to say."

Naruto was slowly draining, noticed he did not have his guns. He has a smirk on his face now. He said, "Nidaime, you are right this fight was good. It gave me some pointers on how to fight people superior than I. You were also correct that this match is over. Unfortunately for you, you do not know my nick name as unpredictable. So my final ford for you is **BANG" **

The Nidaime felt a bullet go through him. Before he died he said, "Naruto use my ultimate water ability to protect Konoha like I had. He turned to dust as his soul skipped into his mouth. Behind the now dusted body of the Nidaime shows Liz holding Patti in gun mode. Liz asked, "Naruto are you okay?" Naruto nodded and passed out on the floor. He disappeared back to the original.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX With the Original XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The original shocked Orochimaru. The boy just defeated not one but two Kages. Not only that but he had just defeated the two Senju brothers. He is trying to figure a way to get out without too much damage. He started to swing and hit Naruto. Unfortunately he got kicked in the face by Soul. It was getting harder and harder to fight as he used his chakra to summon three Kages and come to find out one is the actual Shinigami.

He knew had to leave quickly. He went through the hand signs snake and tiger. He said, "Naruto-kun, I am going to have to end this quickly, **Sen'eijashu (**Snake Hands) " a few hands came towards Naruto. Soul went into scythe mode. Naruto lifted him up and cut the snakes' heads. Naruto started to spin Soul and tried to slice Orochimaru. Orochimaru got out of the way.

Orochimaru said, "Naruto-kun you are getting on my last damn nerves. Meet my holy sword, Kusanagi." He put chakra on his tongue releasing it. He sent it toward Naruto. Naruto froze only to see Soul block it. Soul said, "Naruto here is your chance to hit him. use your other scythe and hit him quick. Naruto put chakra on his short pulling out his scythe. His started to spin his black energized scythe.

He said to Orochimaru, "Rochi-chan, I might not be able to kill you as my powers are drained. Unfortunately for you I have something to compensate for my loss and Konoha's lost. There is not much you can do without your **ARMS!" **He spent the blade and said "**Hikage Kirite (**Soul Cutter). He cut Orochimaru's arms off. He not only cut off his arms physically, molecularly but from the soul.

Orochimaru screamed in agony. Soul let go of the Kusanagi. He ran up the sword as if it was a ramp and did a chakra kick. The kick sent Orochimaru out of Konoha. He was able to escape barely. Naruto dropped on the ground passed out. There is something more going on with Naruto than meets the eye.

Minato looked at Sarutobi. Minato said, 'Hiruzen, we are going to have a long talk0"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX At the Arena XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Naruto was fighting two people watched with their Sharingan flaring. The first is the usually aloof Kakashi Hatake. He is a tall, fit ninja, is characterized by his tall and spiky white hair, forehead protector regularly covering his scarred left eye, and his chronically visible mask. He is almost always seen in his Konoha ninja uniform, along with iron guard gloves reminiscent of his ANBU days. Another noticeable feature to Kakashi, other than his unique left eye, is the thin scar running over it and down to his cheek.

The other was Sasuke Uchiha. Sasuke has black hair with a blue tint, and onxy or right now Sharingan eyes. He has lighter skin than his older brother, Itachi. That is one of the only ways you could tell the difference. Like many other members of his former clan, his hair hangs over both sides of his face to roughly frame his cheeks. He is wearing a black, one-pieced version of his usual outfits with many small arm-belts adorning his left arm.

They were late for the Uchiha's match. When they came they see people from Oto and Suna facing Konoha. Then they see on the Hokage Tower, Naruto and Minato were fighting against Orochimaru and the Shodai and Nidaime Hokages. When Naruto won, they both said, "What the Fuck?"

Kakashi looked at Minato and his heart stopped. Minato is the father of Naruto Uzumaki. Sasuke's anger boiled as he saw how far Naruto has become. A voice in the back of his head said, "Excellent"

**Author's Note: Done! Now before people think that Naruto is all powerful. He is not super powerful yet. He only able to defeat the Senju Brothers because of his demon weapons catching them off guard. Also his power came from the Soul Clone but next chapter we will learn why it is a very powerful do or die Kinjutsu. **

**Until next time review. Oh by the way Sakura is not in the Harem due to having 57 votes. Sakura fans do not fret I am going to be nice. You have to wait and see. Ja Ne.**


	5. Meeting of the Gods

_Previously on the Demonic Fox Reaper_

_They were late for the Uchiha's match. When they came they see people from Oto and Suna facing Konoha. Then they see on the Hokage Tower, Naruto and Minato were fighting against Orochimaru and the Shodai and Nidaime Hokages. When Naruto won, they both said, "What the Fuck?"_

_Kakashi looked at Minato and his heart stopped. Minato is the father of Naruto Uzumaki. Sasuke's anger boiled as he saw how far Naruto has become. A voice in the back of his head said, "Excellent"_

**Chapter 5: Naruto meets the Gods**

Naruto has found himself lying in what feels like a dark puddle. His eyes are closed. He opened them to see where he is. His eyes to see where he was but it was to no avail. He still cannot see anything. He did not know what left, right, up or down is. He was getting afraid. He saw a white light. He believed it is an exit. He crawled to it begging to be released from this dark hell. He ran towards the light.

He finally reached the light. He opened his eyes to see he is in a white room. He always hated the color white. He groaned as he knew exactly where he is. He is in the fucking hospital. He felt two weights on his body. He looked down and was very surprise at what he saw.

He heard two teary women crying on his chest. He looked up to see Minato looking at him with a deathly disappointed look. He shook his head. He said, "Ladies the fucking baka is up." He saw the deathly glare of the two women. The women were Hinata Hyuga and Ino Yamanaka.

Naruto saw their eyes of hate, anger, sadness, and despair. Ino was the first to speak, "Naruto-baka, what the hell is wrong with you? What did you to yourself? I told you to keep yourself safe but noooo you are the baka that want to go and fight **THREE KAGES. NOT EVEN AN OLD KAGE BUT THREE PRIMED AGE KAGES. WHAT'S WORSE IS THAT THEY WERE OUR FORMER KAGES, NARUTO. WHY THE FUCK WOULD YOU DO SOMETHING SO STUPID?"**

She slapped him in the face. She slapped him so hard his face is as red her tear stricken face. Naruto was shocked. As the wheels in Naruto's head started to turn and register what just occurred, he felt an emotion that he has not felt in a long time, guilt. He felt the disappointment in their eyes. He felt their sadness overcome him. He hurt them more than any physical pain. He hurt them emotionally. He mumbled, "I'm sorry"

Hinata looked at him with an angry glare. She was about to say something before Minato cut in. he said, "Naruto, you are seriously a fucking idiot for using that technique. Do you know the repercussions of such an attack?" Naruto got up and saw a big slash going down his chest. It had 24 stitches going down. Before he could muse about he got that, Ino asked the Shinigami, "Shinigami-sama, what attack did Naruto-baka use? How come he is not healing like he normally does?"

Minato sighed. He comes back less than hour and his son already made problems for him. It has already been 3 days since the fight and yet it seemed like a minute. He looked into his servant's eyes. He saw the sadness in them. He said, "Naruto over there used a kinjutsu. It is one of the strongest jutsus to ever exist. Like all kinjutsus it comes with a price. Now the usual price for a Kinjutsu is a chunk if chakra. The chakra levels are passed a kage level chakra. This is different much different.

The technique is called the Soul Clone. The prerequisite to use this technique is kage level chakra. What the attack does it makes an X amount of clones the user wants. The clones have the exact amount as the original. It also unlocks all limiters of the person such as elements. The person is able to learn and use techniques that could not have been used in rapid succession. Now this is where it gets tricky. Now if you opponents damage a clone nothing really happens to him…yet. After the clone 'passes out' he returns to the original. When the original collects all the clones that only last 15 minutes, something happens."

Minato sighed heavily. The next part is why Soul Clones are tucked away for life. It is an extremely powerful attack but comes with a very terrible price. He says, "What happens is the person's soul is ripped. It rips into the exact amount of Clones the person made. To rip a person's soul means they will die immediately. Naruto for all intents and purpose should be dead. That is why he isn't healing as quickly as he should of have."

Ino, Hinata, and Naruto went wide eye. Hinata and Ino's hands were over their mouths. Their tears were free flowing down their face. Naruto was absolutely shocked. When he saw the clone jutsu there was nothing there about the drawback. He realized that whoever used it never were able to write it down. He is now curious on how is he still alive.

"Tou-san, why am I still alive?" Hinata looked at Naruto with deep sadness. She was so angry that she used jyuken on Naruto's arms and legs. She said, "Naruto-kun, you are not moving from this hospital. I can't watch and see you slowly kill yourself by using such-such a fucking stupid jutsu." Naruto felt his arms and legs get heavy. Ino eyes went wide. She thought to herself, '_damn, Naruto you really pissed off Hinata. She just went up on my respect list."_

Minato is simply apathetic about this ordeal. He said, "Naruto the reason you are alive is because you have the blood of the Shinigami. Now there is something else to it. See you were in your Shinigami form. As a result your demon side became recessive. Now your almost immortality has put you and I into some big shit. Now Hinata although it is extremely kind and sweet of you to make Naruto stay in the hospital, he has summons to deal with"

Hinata blushed at Minato's comment but was extremely curious about the summons. Ino was the one who spoke out the thought, "Shinigami-sama, what summons does Naruto have to go to? " Minato said casually, "oh he has to deal with gods and the council not this council the god council." Minato who really didn't want to talk anymore got up. He walked over to Naruto and flicked his head. When he did that, Naruto's soul came out with the slash across his abdomen still there. Minato said to the girls, "Ladies he is coming with me just leave his body alone. There is nothing in his body. His vital signs are fine. So don't jump his bones while he is gone.

Minato pulled out an apple. He started to eat it. After he ate it including the core, he gave the girls an evil and eerie smile. He disappeared in a dark smoke. He has officially freaked out Hinata. Ino was a little better as she was given missions and things by this man. She said to Hinata, "Minato-sama, sure does loves his apples"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX With Father and Son XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Minato was holding Naruto by the scruff of his soul neck. Naruto tried move but it is of no use. Minato said, "Ok Naruto this is the first time since the massacre that a demi-god has come to the council. Now don't worry too much although you should watch out for Kami. Well it is time for you to see the Council. Minato disappeared.

Naruto looked up to see a desk that was in a semi circle. The first person is a fox human hybrid. He is not a hanyou. He has tan skin with dirty blond fur. He has red and yellow slits for eyes. He wears only a jacket that says Fox Leader. He has a smirking like grin. He is Inari, the legendary summon of the legendary Fox Clan.

The second person he saw is a woman. She is a dark-skinned woman with golden-colored eyes and long purple hair, which she keeps up in a ponytail. Her standard attire consists of a backless, black sleeveless undershirt, an orange over-shirt with two white straps on each shoulder, a large beige sash around her waist, black stretch pants and long beige wrist warmers, secured by bands, and long beige leg warmers with brown light shoes. She has on her back is the sun. She is Amaterasu.

The third person he saw is a man. He is a tall light-skinned man with messy, light-blond colored (almost pale) hair and gray eyes that are usually shadowed by his hat. He always wears the traditional Japanese wooden sandals and a bucket hat. He also wears a dark green shirt and pants, and a black coat with a white diamond pattern along its bottom half. On the back of his shirt it said, "Creator of Mountains" This person is Izunagi.

The next one he saw is a woman again. She is a young-looking girl who wears a white t-shirt with the Creator of Lands logo in pink print and a knee-length, pink skirt with white dots. She has purple eyes and long, black hair with a purple tint. It is parted down the middle, with two strands of her bangs in the middle of her face, opposing each other, and the rest in pigtails with pink ties. She is Izunami

The next is a woman. The woman has crimson red hair. She has the eyes of the rinne'gan except it is red. She is sculpted like a model. She is wearing a red robe. It is crimson red with white stripes. She has an hourglass curve. She is one of the strongest gods to exist. She is Yami.

Then comes the main god. He has porcelin skin. He has the rinne'gan but it is blue eyes. He has blue hair with a white streak going down the middle and the sidelines. He has a muscular build but not overly muscular. He has a blue robe with a white line going down. He has a kanji that said, "Kami". It is Kami.

Yami is the first person to speak. She said, "Naruto-san, you are here because you broke a rule." Naruto quirked his eyebrow. He looked to see their facial expressions. They have a look of anger, saddness, and a hint of guilt. He was surprised by the last one.

He asked, "Yami-sama I believe thats who you are, may I know what rule did I break? I simply do not know what I did that would bring the deity council together."

Kami took this as an offense but Yami waved her hand to her big brother. To be the bringer of life, he sure has a sure temper. She said, "Naruto-kun, what you did is abuse your powers and abilities. You see when you used the Hikage Bushin you broke the rule. The Hikage Bushin is a suicidal move. When you use the Hikage Bushin, you break your soul or for that matter you ripped it. That is the general population. You not by choice but by Fate (Naruto sighed. Naruto would never hear the end of it if Neji heard that.). You have a destiny that must be completed. So we made an exception with you being a demi-god.

The demi-gods were wiped out with the order 667. The order killed all the people were like you because of their abuse of powers. So we have a very low tolerance for abuse of the powers that were distributed by us gods."

Naruto started to understand a little bit better. He asked, "Umm excuse me Izanami-sama, are you by chance the one who created the Mokuton bloodline?" she smiled a greatful smile. Kami on the other hand is pissed off. She in a low soft voice, "Somewhat Naruto-kun. Kami, Izanagi and myself worked on it.

Kami said, "Boy, you better start respecting me or I will make you pay." Naruto turned his head to the side. He has a look of confusion. He asked, "Kami-sama, how am I disrespecting you?" Kami growled as he said, "When you speak to me or any of the council you will say Honorable Council. Do you get me weakling?"

Minato who is standing on the wall eating a delicious red apple looked up at Kami. Minato said, "Yo otouto (younger brother), chill the fuck out. You are taking this too seriously. I mean sure it is respectful for demi-gods to call us the Honorable Council, but then again what happened to the other demi-gods. How can you get angry at a person or demi-god or should I say the **Chosen One**, for being ignorant of what to say or not to say. I mean seriously chill out."

Kami is now pissed off. How can he force his life giving power to a weakling, when his niisan is always breaking the tension? He smirked at a thought that occurred to him. He said, "You know Naruto you have pissed me off. Your clear disrespect has shown me and the Honorable Council has become intolerable. Now I will show you some _**discipline.**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXX With Sasuke XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke is at his Uchiha mansion. He is currently at the training ground. He is working punching and kicking the logs. He was doing fire jutsu. He is using Katon jutsus. He is driving himself. His curse mark started to pulse. As it throbbed, the more evil thoughts started to cloud his mind.

Instead of trying to kill his big brother Itachi, he is thinking of killing someone else. He thought about killing a certain teammate of his, Naruto Uzumaki. Yes, Naruto Uzumaki has been the person that has been on his mind. The Dobe has become the greatest thorn in his side. Itachi might have killed his clan but Naruto did something more.

As he thought about it, the black fires were covering his body. As he was about to strike again, he heard something. His ears started to twitch. "Sasuke-kun?" He flinched at the voice. He gritted his teeth as he turned his head.

"Sakura, why are you here? For that matter how the fuck did you get in my motherfucking house? You better answer correctly or else." Sakura started to squirm.

She said, "Sasuke-kun, the door was open and I heard you grunted, scream and moan. So I ran towards the noise. I'm sorry Sasuke-kun." Sasuke seemingly believed her. He just did his normal 'hn' as a response.

She saw his black fire marks started to receed albeit very slowly. She put her hand over her mouth as she saw the curse mark throbbing. She said in a worried tone, "Sasuke-kun, are you ok? You don't look so well. Do you want to-"

He said, "You don't get it, Sakura. Do yo u know what happened at the Invasion. The Dobe was able to show he is much better than me. He is not the Dobe we thought he was."

She was surprised by Sasuke's outburst. She laughed a nervous laugh. She said, "Sasuke-kun, what are you talking about.. You are much better than the Dobe. Everyone knows that. What made you think that?"

Sasuke's hands became fists. His nails were digging into his palms. His palms started to bleed as his hands shook back and forth. He growled out, "He was able to do something that no Uchiha has ever been able to do. He was able to beat and kill Hashirama Senju and Tobirama Senju. He was able to do it. He wwas able to beat the Shodai and Nidaime Hokage. He was able to do it without any help from the Sandaime or anyone else for that matter. Do you realize what that means?"

Sakura tried to build up Sasuke's self esteem. He was holding onto her shoulders and shaking her. She said, "Sasuke-kun, I know if you were his position you would have done it. In fact I bet you would have done so much better than Naruto-baka. You are the best Sasuke-"

She was cut off by Sasuke. He made a huge outburst. He said, "**SHUT UP, JUST SHUT UP! FUCK ALL YOU EVER DO IS FUCKING SAY 'SASUKE-KUN THIS SASUKE-KUN THAT. WHY DON'T YOU DO ALL US ALL OF FAVOR AND COMMIT SUICIDE! **

**YOU NEVER TRAIN. YOU NEVER WORK FOR ANYTHING. YOU HAVE THIS WARPED THOUGHT THAT WHEN YOU ARE IN TROUBLE I WILL ALWAYS BE THERE. NO WHAT NOW IF YOU GET IN TROUBLE YOU BETTER HOPE AND PRAY NARUTO OR KAKASHI HELPS YOUR BITCH ASS BECAUSE I WON'T. GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY SIGHT YOU WASTE OF LIFE. YOU WASTE OF A BEING. YOU WASTE OF A SPERMALIZED EGG!"**

Sakura was crying since the very beginning. Now she is feeling like she should commit suicide. But when she saw his face, the mirror broke. The mirror of the perfect man was destroyed. She saw what Naruto was talking about. How can she not see the evil in front of her. Maybe it is because she was so warped into the thought she would be able to let go of her insecurity.

For some reason she saw Naruto's face as the perfect guy. She realized that she let go of a guy that was best for her. Now he is gone. She wiped her tears and got up. She said to Sasuke, "Thank you"

Sasuke looked at her with bewilderment. He just told her to die and she says thank you. He thought to himself, _'what the fuck is wrong with her?'_ He asked her, "Sakura why are you thanking me? I just told you to die. So instead of killing yourself you say thank you. What is wrong with you?"

She smiled a happy smile for the first time in so long. She said, "Thank you for waking me, Sasuke-teme. I hope you go to hell. So go to hell, go to heel and die bitch." She just walked away leaving a stunned Sasuke.

XXXXXXXXXXXX With Naruto XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto Uzumaki is not having fun. He was fighting Kami. The deity put up a barrier blocking anyone to come in to stop it. Naruto was holding on quite well. He only got a few hundred scratches. His arms were broken. His eyes were busted. He has broken his knee caps. He has broken back. He could not move. Worst of all Kami reopened his wound that is across his chest. His soul was being destroyed.

Naruto was panting. His soul was getting ripped up. he is on the floor bleeding his soul essence. Kami stomped on his back. Kami started to squish Naruto's back like he was a bug.

Kami said, "Now, now Naruto is there anything want to say? Hmmm. What do you think now you piece of shit. Naruto was struggling. He then got up albeit weakly. Kami was shocked as he saw Naruto get up. He with the little bit of strength he has left pushed Kami off of him. Kami's eyes went wide.

Kami's eyes then narrowed as he said, "Who do you think you are?" Naruto albeit beaten up smirked and said, "I am Naruto Uzumaki. I am the one who never gives up. You might have beaten me physically and spiritually. You on the other hand have lost. "

Kami quirked his eye at his nephew. He replied smugly, "Oh Naruto pray tell how you a weakling beat me the all mighty Kami?" Naruto smirked at him. He said, "  
I beat you mentally. Look at yourself. You put up a barrier to personally beat me up. You let your anger get a hold on you. Now in front of everyone, you look like a man with a lot of power. You are a god. You are just a spoiled brat with a lot of power. "

Kami's eyes widened at Naruto's proclamation. He looked around to see all the gods' faces. He was surprised to see Naruto was right. He went to reply to Naruto's proclamation. He looked at Naruto as he fell. Naruto fell on to the floor and passed out on the floor.

**Author's Note: Now we see Sakura starting to change. Naruto is pretty fucked up the because of Kami. Naruto won by showing the mortality of an immortal. How about Hinata about to whip Naruto's ass? How about Minato's personality and his apple? Review, review, and review. Ja Ne**


	6. Meet

**Author's Note: I haven't done an Author's note in the beginning in a while. Anyway I got some that "criticized" my story. Now as you know I have no problems with that. Well to the person no I'm not on acid. The reason I bashed the Sandaime is because of human nature. Ok, spoiler alert the Sandaime's wife seemed to have died because she delivered Naruto. Now humans naturally like to blame something or someone for an event such as death. **

**Now let's think about this on a bigger scale. The village is distraught from the attack. They will blame whoever they could for the problem. Now with the hatred in his heart for Naruto the Sandaime has a choice. It is the bus driver situation. Will you save one life and kill hundreds or kill one for the hundreds. Now he has a choice to protect this boy and look weak towards the rest of the nations with Konoha ninjas dwelling on the deaths and such or rile the ninjas by giving them free reign on Naruto as long as they don't kill him. **

**Now that sets up the ignorant Naruto. If the Sandaime acted like his grandfather, what does that set up? It sets up undying loyalty to the Sandaime. Now Naruto has become the Sandaime's pawn without knowing it. That is how a real world is. Look at all of the major problems in the real world. We blame people for the problem even if some were not involve. **

**Better yet look at Pein. Spoiler Alert: Pein's parents were killed by two Konoha ninja because the ninjas thought that all the civilians were evacuated. The two people apologized to Nagato but he unlocked his Rinne'gan. Now as we know Nagato pulverized Konoha. So because of the two and Danzo he destroyed many innocent people because they are from Konoha. Why didn't he eliminate Kiri since they were next door and they were in the war also? So just think about that for just a moment. **

**Also Hiruzen could have done some other things. Since that person will not be here to read it, I guess the person will not understand my reasoning. O well back to the story.**

_Previously on the Demonic Fox Reaper_

_Kami quirked his eye at his nephew. He replied smugly, "Oh Naruto pray tell how you a weakling beat me the all mighty Kami?" Naruto smirked at him. He said, "  
I beat you mentally. Look at yourself. You put up a barrier to personally beat me up. You let your anger get a hold on you. Now in front of everyone, you look like a man with a lot of power. You are a god. You are just a spoiled brat with a lot of power. "_

_Kami's eyes widened at Naruto's proclamation. He looked around to see all the gods' faces. He was surprised to see Naruto was right. He went to reply to Naruto's proclamation. He looked at Naruto as he fell. Naruto fell on to the floor and passed out on the floor._

**Chapter Six: Meet Kyuubi and Jiraiya!**

Naruto once again is having that dream again. Naruto has found himself lying in what feels like a dark puddle. His eyes are closed. He opened them to see where he is. His eyes to see where he was but it was to no avail. He still cannot see anything. He did not know what left, right, up or down is. He was getting afraid. He saw a white light. He believed it is an exit. He crawled to it begging to be released from this dark hell. He ran towards the light.

This time though it was something different. When he opened his eyes he saw something that made Naruto very curious. He saw two eyes looking right at him. The Fox has dark piercing red and yellow eyes. The fox has orange and yellow fur. The fox had menacing eyes with an infamous vulpine smile. The fox said to Naruto, "**Well if it isn't Kushina's little kit. Did you come to visit your prisoner?"**

Naruto looked at the fox with a look of confusion. His head went to the side as if looking at a puzzle. The fox has a tick on its head. The fox said, "**What are looking at, ningen?" **Naruto laughed. It was not a joyous laugh or anything like that. It was a bitter chuckle. It was an ironic laughter.

Naruto said, "They thought me a five feet something 13 year old was you an easily 14 feet fox. Isn't it amazing Kyu? You know now that I think about it how does it make you feel. I mean seriously a towering fox demon is being called a puny person. It must have hurt your pride. It must have castrated your balls. It must-"

The Kyuubi transformed into her human form. She had a fiery red hair that had yellow that went down her back to her but. She had the most amazing hourglass shape he has ever seen. She is smooth flawless, tanned skin. Her legs were silky smooth but clearly showed that were extremely toned. She had about a C-Cup borderline D-Cup. She had tight fitting mesh shirt that showed her toned stomach. She had on some wrappings around her legs.

Her face was that of a goddess. It was heart shaped with beautiful red eyes that had a ring on it. She had two earrings in each ear. Her neck had a flame (like the Fire Nation's fire symbol in Avatar). She had a blade that was sheath in her back. She had nine fluffy red and yellow tails. She was a goddess among women.

She is wearing a fox like fur robe. On her back she has a kanji. The kanji said, "The 9th demon" she said, "I am a girl dumbass" Naruto's eyes went wide.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX with the Sandaime XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Sandaime was sitting at his desk. His look was that of guilt. He looked at the picture that reminded him of why he did what he did. It was a picture of his late wife and himself at their wedding. In the picture he saw his senseis the Shodai and the Nidaime. He saw Sakumo Hatake. He looked at his beautiful wife in her white dress. A tear rolled down his old wrinkled face. He whispered to himself, "Where did it go all wrong Biwako-chan?" As the wind blows a whisper answered his rhetorical question. The voice said, "I know where it went wrong."

The Sandaime looked around to find the voice of who said that. He looked at the door. His eyes went wide. His heart stopped for a moment. He must be dreaming. He thought to himself, _'are my eyes deceiving me?_' He looked at the door again trying to make sure he is not seeing things. In front of him was none other than a twenty year old Biwako Sarutobi.

"Hiru-kun, it has been a long time hasn't it? Thirteen years worth of hatred inside you has made you look so old." She swirled around the desk in her beautiful white dress. She rubs his cheek with the back over her soft smooth hand. She looked into his eyes and saw the happiness. She also saw the slither of hope in his eyes that wanted to believe it was her. She smiled a genuine smile.

She said to Hiruzen, "Hiruzen, you are losing yourself in the hate. You are destroying everything we worked for. Do you remember what we worked on Hiru-kun? We were going to grow old together and watch the new generation grow up including Minato and Kushina's child. Do you remember when Minato came to you with the news? I was the one who said that I will deliver baby Naru-chan.

It wasn't his fault Hiru. He was just a baby. He was a few minutes old when Madara took my life. Naru-chan actually had nothing to do with it. So you need to release the truth about what had occurred that night. Naruto deserves solace.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX with Naruto XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto was shocked to find out Kyuubi no Kitsune is a girl. Matter of fact she is extremely beautiful. The Kyuubi was looking deep into Naruto's eyes. She saw his eyes roaming her body like a piece of meat. She blushed in embarrassment as she spun and kicked him in the face. She pulled out her sword from her back. She started to twirl it as she came at Naruto with it. She said, "Kushina's son you will feel my wrath." She was blocked by Naruto's sword that he pulled out of absolutely nowhere.

Naruto stopped her barely though. He asked her, "Kyuubi-san, what is it that I did to you? For that matter why do you keep calling me Kushina's son? I know she is my mother and all but why are you acting like this?" She stopped for a moment. She sat down to ponder what she had just done. She just kicked the poor man in the face. Then she tried to kill him with a sword, all because it started as a rivalry between her and Kushina. She started to giggle. Then it became a full blown laughter.

Naruto's eyes started to twitch. He asked in a calm voice, "Kyuubi-" he was cut off by the Kyuubi. Kyuubi said, "Kitsuna is my real name."

"Ok Kitsuna, wait, wait a minute. You are Kitsuna of the Fox Clan. The Kitsuna, who is rumored to have killed more Kishin than most demons combined. The Kitsuna, who was rumored to be a contender to being the first demonic weapon without a meister to become a death weapon. The Kitsuna who used to be my mother's ultimate rival. You are that Kitsuna?"

Kitsuna blushed at Naruto's resume of her. He was practically bragging about her. She nodded. She answered, "Yes I am that Kitsuna. How do you know who I am? Naruto was actually quite happy to see Kitsuna. He said, "Mom told me so many stories of your fights together. She also tells me about how symmetrical you are when you fight. That is just trivial knowledge. Can you tell me about your life?"

Kitsuna asked the demon hybrid, "Now Kushina's kit can I at least know what your name is?" Naruto had enough decency to blush at his. He said, "I am Naruto Uzumaki, Datteabyo!" Kitsuna shook her head. This child is definitely Kushina's kid. Only the offspring of Kushina can and would say something that absurd. She giggled softly as the ears on the top of her head flattened considerably. His right eye started to twitch at her giggle. Before he could ask why she is laughing at him he started to disappear. He started to fade away into nothingness.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Outside of Naruto's dream/Mindscape XXXXXXXXXXXX

Minato Namikaze was leaning on the wall sleeping. Yes Minato the Shinigami was sleeping on a wall. His incredible god senses kicked in. His ear started to twitch as he heard a noise coming directly from his son. He opened his eyes to see his son awake from his slumber. Minato saw the clear confusion on his poor son's face. Minato said, "So you finally wake up. Well son they said I was unpredictable when I was at the meister and ninja academy. You on the other hand have made look like a kid on Ritalin. For my sake, you go and fuck with my omouto Kami.

Now he is right about the clear disrespect but that is because you did not know. Now as you can see Kami does not like you. I have few suspicions as to why that is. I can't to tell you why because then I will get into more trouble than it is worth. Now I guess I have to tell you your punishment. Now what the _honorable_ council decided is that you must learn from two teachers on the way to fight as a grim reaper and a demonic weapon. You must release your demonic weapon side. But the true punishment is what made me apathetic and somewhat hate the council. You remember the black note book? Well it will tell you who has to die that day. Before you got into trouble you had some leeway. You could change it by getting someone who is the opposite as the person. So if it is a good person that you truly believe does not deserve to die early you must kill a person is as evil or greater than the particular purpose.

Now if that is the case you are a little different. You have to kill a person that is more evil than the particular person. Now there is someone I want you to meet." Before Naruto could say anything or for the matter process it a person jumped out of the bushes. The man is a tall man with extremely long and spiky white hair tied back into a pony tail, with two shoulder-length bangs that framed both sides of his face. He also has red lines that ran down from his eyes and wore a horned forehead protector with the kanji for 'Oil'. The man is wearing a green short shirt kimono and matching colored pants; under which he wore mesh armor that showed out of the sleeves and legs of his outfit. His outfit was completed with hand guards, a simple black belt, traditional Japanese wooden sandals, a red cloak with two simple yellow circles, and a toad summoning scroll on his back. He also has a picture of Gamabunta with his Kodaichi in a samurai stance. He has a tattoo on his right chest peck. It is a picture of a red and brown toad.

Minato said, "Naruto-kun, this is-" He was cut off by the two people. They said in unison, "You!" Minato's right eye twitched. He started to think himself, _'Who else does Naruto know of pissed off for my sake. It is like he was dipped into the river of Enigma. This is seriously getting old and fast. Why do I have a feeling that my next question is going to be more of a headache?'_

Minato sighed. He asked, "Jiraiya-sensei and Naruto-kun how the fuck do you know each other?" Jiraiya tried to explain but Naruto cut him off. Naruto asked, "Tou-san, did you say this pervert is your sensei?" Minato waved off the comment saying, "I will answer that later. Now answer my question."

Naruto said, "Well it started-

_Flashback:_

_Naruto was much shorter now. Naruto walking around in his seven year old body's legs could take him. He went passed the most luxurious spa in Hi no Kuni also known as the Land of Fire. The spa is known for the water jets, mud baths, massages, and extremely_ _beautiful women._

_As he was passing by he heard someone giggling out and scribbling something down. Naruto's ear twitched as he felt the very sudden urge to follow the giggling sound. His ear brought him North to a huge oak tree. His ears were like that of a radar. It was practically beeping in his mind._

_He looked up to see a man with white hair holding a note pad. He the mysterious person was scribbling furiously as his nose was bleeding. He giggled as saw all those beautiful women. Naruto climbed up the huge oak tree. He went up to the mysterious person and poked him. Nothing happened. Naruto had a tick mark over his eye. He then poke him the head this time. Once again nothing happened. _

_Naruto had a huge tick mark on his forehead. Naruto was getting very annoyed, very, very annoyed. A light bulb lit up in his head. He slowly started to form a smile that would make the joker look like a depressed teenager. He took a very deep breath and yelled_

_**"PERVERT**__ "_

_Jiraiya paled as heard that death bring word. He looked around to see who said it. He then saw a blonde child with three whiskers on each side of his face. He also had a 'kill me orange' jumpsuit with an overdose of pockets. He saw his blonde hair and thought 'so he is his son. He looks just like him ' He was broke out of his musings as he covered Naruto's mouth. _

_Naruto was waving his hands up and down in very fast motion. Jiraiya heard the sound of women screaming 'pervert? Where's the pervert?' Jiraiya was getting paler and paler until he saw them looking at him. He knew he had to be quick with this. So when they came close with blades and such he did a __**shunshin**__ (body flicker) and disappeared from sight with the blonde fox boy named Naruto._

_When they shunshined out of the area, Naruto was in a deep awe and wonder. He had seen many people do that but to be inside was totally different. Inside the shunshin, the petals of the sakura trees swirled around Naruto slightly touching his whiskers. Seeing the petals dance around him, took his breath away. As he felt at peace with the calming sensation, it quickly ended. He frowned as the feeling of peace and serenity has left him. This is just a common feeling for Naruto._

_Naruto had to sigh the warmth was gone, only left with the feeling of coldness. He turned away from Jiraiya because he didn't want the man to see him cry. Unfortunately that wasn't the case. Jiraiya saw tear droplets for falling on the floor. He went over to the blonde haired boy and put a hand on his shoulder. He looked at him and asked, "Oi Gaki, what's wrong?" Naruto looked at the droplet and put his mask back on. "Ero-San I'm fine, I just had some pollen go into my eye, Hehe"_

_Jiraiya knew something was up but he didn't push further. Naruto realized that he didn't even know this guy's name. "Hey who are you anyway?" Jiraiya just realized he never had told Naruto his name._

_Jiraiya said, "You don't know who I am? I am the knight in shining armor to all women. I am the woman's wet dream. I'm the writer of the great story Icha Icha. I am the great sage. I am the great Jiraiya the Toad Sage, the great Sannin!" Jiraiya was doing a weird dance as he said this. _

_Naruto's eye twitched. He thought to himself, 'Let's give him his own medicine.' Naruto started to do a weird dance as he said, "I'm the orange boy wonder. I am the blonde haired blue eyed legend. I'm the boy who will past the Fourth Hokage. I am Naruto Uzumaki the Next Hokage! BELIEVE ,IT!"_

_Flashback End_

Minato sighed. He said to the two, "Well you two there is something you must do. You have a mission to bring back the Slug Princess. Naruto, Jiraiya is going to be your sensei so be respectful. He might be a pervert but it is a big plus to train under a guy who taught the top demon and the Shinigami. So if he could teach your parents he is a great sensei. Godspeed you two. I expect you back in three months. By then Konoha will have been cleaned out."

The nodded and head out.

XXXXXXXXXX Meanwhile XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kiba is currently at the boarder of Otogakure. He was able to escape with his arms intact. He was able to get away during the invasion. He knew as long as he is Konoha, he will be imprisoned for life. So he was smart enough to leave. It also helps him because now he is away from Naruto and he could train under a guy who resents Naruto more than he does. He looked around and recognized someone.

The person is Kabuto. Kabuto has black eyes with grey hair kept in a ponytail and wears circular glasses. He wears a dark purple shirt with a white undershirt and a white obi around his waist worn at an angle. He had dark purple pants and a shuriken holster on his right leg. He is wearing an Otogakure forehead protector and dark purple gloves with open fingers. He like Anko has a dark snake mark on shoulder.

Kabuto asked Kiba, "What are you doing here?" Kiba had a wicked evil smirk on his face. He laughed a dark evil laugh. He said, "Kabuto, I want to join Otogakure and Orochimaru to destroy Konoha and Naruto Uzumaki."

Kabuto laughed as he said, "Excellent!"

**A/N: Ok done. This is a filler chapter. Naruto is interested in Kyuubi as he like strong opponents. Kyuubi is not in love with him yet. She was happy to know someone knew who she was (details later). Is Kiba going to be the main antagonist? Can't tell you that, it will spoil the whole story. Why does Kami really hate Naruto? Wait until the end of the Retrieval Arc. Will there be lemons? I don't know yet possible. Will there be fluff just a bit. This story is more of a dark but somewhat humorous story. Also I decide to bash the Sandaime a little bit because some people were a little hurt over bashing him. I don't really care about why but he did have his intervention. O Minato is going to quarantine Konoha while Naruto isn't around. **

**By the way i have another story coming out in a week or two. It is a challenge by Midenigufutsu koyote. I will put it up soon. It is also should be known this new story is going to be a little non canon. so wait for it please.**


	7. Naruto's Transformation

**Author's Note: oooh I got a real good review this time. It is a Sasuke fan! Gasp. Let's see he says I made Sasuke my mouthpiece. I don't think so. I made Sasuke OOC he or she says. Let's think about this if I make Sasuke canon his level at this point will be 22.5 in skill level and the highest is forty. Not going to happen. I bashed the Uchiha Clan with Sasuke telling Sakura. Let us start with the Uchiha Clan. Which Uchiha has become Hokage….none. Who is the strongest Uchiha to exist….Madara. Who beat Hashirama albeit with the abilities of the Soul Clones which has a lot of drawbacks. So Naruto didn't defeat them single handedly without gaining the knowledge of one of the strongest kinjutsus. It is like summoning the Death God oh wait that did happen didn't it? **

**Sasuke in the cannon 'killed Orochimaru. Ok yea sure he got lucky (sarcastically) then he defeated 'Itachi' because big brother cared for him. Then faced not one but five fucking Kages and lived. What are you fucking serious? Then a few hours later he faces Danzo who has experience, izanagi, Sharingan galore, and the Mokuton bloodline and killed him. He then out of nowhere gets the hawk summoning. By now do you know what his level is 31.5. 31.5 out of 40. Let's compare that to Kakashi who is only higher by 3. Let's compare it to Naruto who is a 26. Seriously? A guy who has the nine tails, sage mode and a jutsu that could change into any form and he is a fucking 26 who was trained by a guy who has a higher level skill than Orochimaru in Jiraiya. Gaara is a 29. Yea a kage level shinobi that is only 29 out of thirty. Let's see Neji, who can close chakra points, should get a least a 30 that including his other attacks is a 27. So if anything I Sasuke is the Gary-stu. So if I bash him I have the right to as it doesn't make sense. O before I leave the data book, let's check Sasuke to Kabuto who mind you is able to use Edo Tensei better than the Nidaime and Orochimaru. He perfected it and he is a .5 better than Sasuke. **

**Then a missed part that he/she forgot about is the simple thought of Sasuke saying Naruto is stronger than him. On top of the hospital in canon by the way Kakashi threw Naruto and Sasuke into the water towers. Sasuke had a small smirk seeing the little bit of water come out the one he hit but was fucking seething when he saw Naruto blow the water tank apart. Another part is when Sasuke could not save Sakura and he told who saved her. **

**I bashed Sasuke. Ok deal with it I mean I'm not forcing you to read it. If you are a Sasuke fan and it says Sasuke bashing then don't read it. I didn't put Minato over you and told you to read it. So no likey no ready. Simple as that. Oh I have something else I thought about Sasuke unlocked his Sharingan at age seven. Now he has the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan. For that matter why was his Mangekyo Sharingan have six points but not even Madara has it. But I'm so sorry my Sasuke is not Kishimoto's. Sorry I did not follow canon. But most of I'M SORRY THAT IT HURTS YOU SO MUCH THAT YOU HAD TO WRITE LIKE THREE PARAGRAPHS BECAUSE YOU BELIEVED I KILLED THE STORY. Maybe Minato might just take this story and put to the grave.**

_Previously on Demonic Fox Reaper_

_The person is Kabuto. Kabuto has black eyes with grey hair kept in a ponytail and wears circular glasses. He wears a dark purple shirt with a white undershirt and a white obi around his waist worn at an angle. He had dark purple pants and a shuriken holster on his right leg. He is wearing an Otogakure forehead protector and dark purple gloves with open fingers. He like Anko has a dark snake mark on shoulder._

_Kabuto asked Kiba, "What are you doing here?" Kiba had a wicked evil smirk on his face. He laughed a dark evil laugh. He said, "Kabuto, I want to join Otogakure and _**Orochimaru**_ to destroy Konoha and Naruto Uzumaki."_

_Kabuto laughed as he said, "Excellent!"_

**Chapter Seven:**** the Demon's Transformation and the Sandaime's Change of Heart**

Naruto and Jiraiya were walking down the dirt road. Naruto looked at Jiraiya. Naruto asked Jiraiya, "Ero-Sannin, how strong are you? You were able to train and teach the Shinigami and The Ten Tailed Demon. How the hell did you get that job anyway?

Jiraiya laughed not at Naruto but the event that caused his team to be. He said to Naruto, "That is a great tale. It started like this:

_Flashback_

_Jiraiya was walking around the Meister Academy. The Shinigami, Death the Kid called him to come there. He, for the life of him did not understand why Death the kid needed him. As he went to an abandon mirror he put chakra on his pointer finger. He breathed on the window creating a fog on the window. He wrote the letters 42-42-564 on the window. He muttered, "__ shini-shini-goroshi (death death murder) __42-42-564 whenever you need to knock on Death's Door!" As soon as he said that the mirror showed the Shinigami._

_Kid is always dressed in a standard black business suit with white rectangles. The rectangles are placed in a manner that is completely symmetrical. The main rectangle goes straight down the chest of the jacket, while a set of squares wrap around each shoulder blade. His undershirt is a formal white dress shirt with the Shinigami symbol as his top button. Kid's most notable feature is the three white lines that cut across one half of his hair. Kid's eyes are yellow with rings around his eyeball. _

_Kid said to Jiraiya, "Jiraiya san, I am getting too old for this job. Now as you know and I know my son will never accept this job. He believes that he is too spineless. Unfortunately I am getting someone to be the active Shinigami. I know you won't do it even though you are the best choice for the job. Well you will be the one who chooses who is going to be my ultimate replacement. Also what happened to your nose it makes you so asymmetrical?" _

_He pulled out his two guns and said, "If you don't make everything symmetrical, I will do it for you. Do you understand me?" Jiraiya nodded nervously. Death said one more thing, "Jiraiya, the three choices are in the academy. One of them is my grandson. The other is a girl from the slums and the third is also from the streets. The three will be the first meister- demon team of three since Death the kid. They have an abundant amount of potential, energy, and talent. Look after Minato, Kushina and Kitsuna as you will be their team leader."_

_Jiraiya nodded as he lost contact with death. _

_Flashback End _

"Naruto was shocked. He just learned Jiraiya taught the three most powerful Kishin killers by himself. Naruto started to think of the abilities he could learn from Jiraiya. Jiraiya called Naruto's name. "Naruto, this trip is not only to get my teammate. It is also for you to release you demonic weapon mode."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Meanwhile XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Konoha's council is about to get fucked. The council was talking amongst themselves. They were trying to figure out some things such as where Kiba is, should the Hyuga get compensation for Neji Hyuga's defeat and destroyed right eye. Things like that. The Sandaime walked into the room with new vigor. He came in with a look of fuck with and you die. He also had a look of happiness. It is a look of having a huge weight lifted right off of him. The Sandaime actually looked twenty years younger.

The council felt somewhat happy by this. The last time he was this happy was when they beat Naruto almost to Minato. They wonder if the 'demon brat' is finally dead. One of the more conceited evil almost Kishin level evil asked the Hokage, "Hokage-sama, has the plan work? Is the demon dead yet? Can we finally celebrate? Please tell us it is so."

The Hokage put a smile on his face. This made the council believe that Naruto was eliminated. They meaning the civilian council was about to jump for joy until the Sandaime cut them off. He said, "Nope Naruto-kun is alive and well. In fact right now he has a mission. He has a mission to bring back Tsunade Senju for she will take over for me. He also has a family now. He has a dad. I am going to be a part of his family or try to be."

They were shocked at Sandaime's answer. They were extremely surprised at the Sandaime's extreme change of heart. The one who wanted to know the most is Koharu. Koharu wears a simple long kimono, held closed by an obi a jacket and a sash over it. The pearls on her hair needle have also increased and tassels were added to the other end, her earrings are also considerably longer. She recognized that face on Sarutobi. She thought to herself, _'impossible! She is dead. How could she-'_

While she was in her thoughts, one the new rich and extremely corrupted member of the civilian council asked Hiruzen, "Sandaime-sama, what made you change your mind all of a sudden? It is highly unlike you to change your mind like that."

The Sandaime smiled. He had a reason to change. Although he knows he will not be able to be forgiven for what he has done to the young Shinigami and demon hybrid. He was going to try and help the boy as much as possible. For that matter why is it that he is still alive? That is a question for another time. All he knew was it is time to see the person who changed him.

He said, "Councilmen and women as you know I had great hatred for the poor child because of the great death of my beautiful wife Biwako. Now I see Naruto was not the reason she died. She chose to be there to be his wet mother. So I did something wrong as to blame Naruto. Well I see my mistake thanks to this person. But before the person comes in, there is a person here who tried to assassinate this person because they knew too much. Come in please.

The door opened. Koharu yelled unintentionally, "What the fuck. That bitch is supposed to be 6 feet under by now. "Biwako, Koharu's younger sister said, "Imouto. It has been too long. It has been 13 something years since that poisoning." Koharu flinched at this. This Council Meeting is about to be really interesting.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX at Konoha bar XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kakashi is sitting there. He is trying to think away his thoughts. Right in front of him well not right now but before was sensei's own flesh and blood. Yet he remembers the day he put a **Chidori** in his chest. The Sandaime said he could let out his frustration as long as he did not hit him in any vital places. His anger and hatred of the great Kyuubi no Kitsune caused him so much grief that even the infamous 'Sharingan' could not help him. In fact it seemed that the Sharingan clouded his judgment of the situation. To know that this boy is the son is sensei. He took another sip of his drink to shake the memories.

He heard someone call his name, "So Kakashi, you have finally reached rock bottom." He looked around to see who said that. He looked to his right to see four people that he truly never wanted to see again. The first person is his father, Sakumo Hatake. Sakumo Like his son, he has the same silver-colored spiky hair with the addition of a long ponytail similar to Jiraiya (hey it was the style back then), and a mess of hair on his head that hangs over his forehead protector. His facial features are more distinguished compared to Kakashi's visible ones. He is wearing a standard Leaf ninja uniform and flak jacket with the addition of a distinctive short white left sleeve with red jagged edges.

The second person is Rin Inuzuka. She has two purple rectangles painted on each side of her face. She wore a long-sleeved black top, and a purple-pink skirt. She has brown eyes. She has short brown hair that stopped at her neck. Her bangs went down to her jaw. Her forehead protector is brown like her hair. Kakashi noticed she had a wedding band on her finger.

The third person is the Obito Uchiha. Obito has a blue shirt and pants on. He has gold orange and black goggles around his neck. He has one sharingan eye and a regular black jet black eye. He has blue and black spiky hair he has a round face. He saw a wedding ring on his finger.

The fourth person is his sensei, Minato Namikaze. Minato was the voice he heard. Minato said, "Kakashi, I see you are trying to black out the memories. Just stop. Look at yourself, you are killing yourself. You made a mistake now fix it. You tried to help Sasuke because you want to remember and do a favor in Obito's name. Now there is only one thing you could do. Keep going straight. Stop bring late for team meetings. Train everyone on your squad. There is something I need you to do for me.

Kakashi is so intoxicated and high from the mushrooms just nodded. He believed that this was just a dream or part of his hallucination. Minato said, "Kakashi, lifted up your headband please?" Kakashi did as he was told. Minato lifted his hand. He put black energy on his two fingers. He sighed as he said, "Sorry Kakashi but this has to be done. He thrusted his two fingers into Kakashi's Sharingan Eye.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Back with Naruto XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto was sitting on the grassy planes of Sunagakure no Sato. This is the way towards there next destination. Jiraiya is standing right next to him. Jiraiya was watching him. Jiraiya said, "Naruto, you activated the initial phase of your demonic blood. The initial phase is easy to explain. It like when you are ten years old and you are given an extremely strong cup of coffee for the very first time. The kid is off the wall using all that energy. They are all hyper and using more energy than needed. Once the coffee is out of the kids system he passes out from exhaustion.

Now after that phase that you activated we must go into the phase in which you are able to control your activated youkai. To do that you must release your own youkai. Before in Wave you released Kitsuna's, you must activate you own."

Naruto looked at him with shock. His eyes were wide as dinner plates. He asked Jiraiya, "Ero-sannin how did you know about Wave? Not a lot people knew what happened in Wave." Ero-Sannin cursed about that slip. He said, "Ok Naruto, you were near a group of toads. Their nests were being disturbed by the battle. They told me a demon activated a demon's ability. They said the person had blonde spiky hair. They described your description. So I knew it was you." Jiraiya lied to Naruto to keep a secret from him.

Naruto seemed to agree to this. He said, "Ok Ero-sannin. Now how do you activate the youkai. I mean when I was in Makai I learned a lot of things but never used the attacks as it has to be used with youkai."

Jiraiya agreed, "Right to use those attacks you have to use youkai. The difference between chakra and youkai is youkai is a stronger, thicker, denser than chakra. It is like this it takes 2000 pounds or 907 kg to equal one ton. It is the same it takes a whole of chakra to convert it into youkai. Now to activate it, I want you to channel your chakra around your body. Then you say, "**Kuchiyose no Jutsu: koumajutsu Youkai**" This will activate your youkai. Open it all up. Now the thing is before you do it, I must warn you your bloodlust will be of the charts so you will be facing me. The demonic bloodlust is stronger than the one you had against Neji"

Naruto gulped at this. He is not stupid at all but to know that you will be taken over essentially by your emotions. That is something he absolutely never wants to do again. The last time it happened, Haku and Zabuza were killed. If he did not freeze up at least Haku might have been saved. He did not want to think of the 'what ifs' so he got ready. He did the hand signs Boar → Dog → Bird → Monkey → Ram. He yelled, "**Kuchiyose no Jutsu: koumajutsu Youkai **(Summoning Jutsu: Summoning Demons' Youkai**)!"**

Instead of the chakra being its light blue color, it turned a deep blood red. Jiraiya has a monocle that is called a scouter. It is grey on the leg and has a green square for the lens. It can see power of a demon's youkai. It has yellow numbers to show the level of the amount of youkai in 10 mile radius.

Naruto's youkai started to explode. It started to go waves among waves of energy. The power was going off the charts. Naruto was going crazy. The same went with his transformation. Naruto's body started to take the shape of a fox. All the physical traits of his regular form are still present and slightly altered, including the black rings that surround the more berserk-looking eyes. He even has a chakra tail. Jiraiya nodded as that was normal to get the first tail.

Naruto then got his second tail. The second tail transformation is physical characteristics matched the first two forms, but his red eyes and canines grew larger, and his lips acquired a black outline. The demon fox shroud's only difference between the one-tailed and the two-tailed form was the extra chakra tail that formed. Jiraiya nodded. It wasn't uncommon for a newbie to gain a second tail.

Naruto gained a third tail. The three-tailed form looks similar to the two-tailed form, but with the Nine-Tails' features becoming even more pronounced. In this form, the chakra it produced was caustic, such that the air around Naruto began to sting others; and with the demon fox shroud's increased protection and attack power. He roared as the power grew. It destroyed many trees around him. Jiraiya started to think that this is the extent of his powers as it is improbable to go higher than that. The last demons to reach the third tail at the initial stage were his Kushina his mother and Kitsuna his jailer. That rule applied …..until now.

Naruto grew a fourth tail. The youkai began to burn its way through Naruto's entire body, completely destroying his skin while rapidly healing it at the same time. Naruto's body was eventually covered in a mix between the youkai and his own blood. Everything from his face to his chakra tails became completely solid and his eyes lost its characteristics and became empty glowing circles, surrounded by a black mask of chakra.

In this form the youkai of the animal clan Naruto's mother belongs to starts to take control. This made him a mere endoskeleton for the Star Foxes and surprisingly the Dragon Clan.* The Youkai internal support became Naruto's physical mass, with every living thing in its way a target. The four-tailed form had all the benefits of the other tails but with upgrades of the Dragon Clan. It grew a draconic tassel under his chin. Jiraiya was shocked out of his mind. No demon that immediately unlocked its initial stage has gone up to four tails. What got him more is the power was still growing.

Naruto grew a fifth tail. The youkai of the foxes and dragons were clashing against each other. The conflict was making it so on one side it was a red fox with one fox ear, red fur, two tail and a half tails. The other side was golden. Instead of a fox's claw he gained a dragon claw. The youkai made Naruto's body scales on that side. It had two and a half dragon tail. The two halves of the fox and dragon tail combined with each other. This scared Jiraiya more than anything. It seemed like he was going to have to go serious against him. The numbers were still rising as the fox-dragon hybrid came towards him. Jiraiya was extremely shocked by the number as he screamed,

"**IT'S OVER NINE THOUSAND!"**

****

**A/N: Done check out the poll. Now I have to answer two questions. The first is Kakashi did lose the Sharingan. Now it is needed for him to lose it. You will find out immediately after the Sasuke Retrieval Arc. I mean like right after it. The second is that Kushina is the daughter of a fox and a dragon. The dragon side was recessive in Kushina but came out in Naruto's fifth tail transformation. **

**I was going to do the Tsunade part but I thought about it. Let's make Naruto train first. He will not learn the Rasengan in this Arc. I mean seriously Jiraiya does not need to. Minato isn't dead, well actually yea he is but you get the point. Also check out my poll. It is a poll on which story of mine is the best. So please vote. I will end the poll once I see one hundred voters. It is also multiple choice. I also want you to guess who the antagonist is in this story. **

**Ja Ne **


	8. an

Hey Guys. Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I am very sorry about that. Now I am trying to figure out which story should I update. I am most likely going to revise The Legend of the Fox Sage. It was up the ladder too much (his abilities). But this is where you my reviewers and readers are the catalyst. Should I write another chapter of one my other stories. If so which one? The story with the most reviews with this chapter wins. I will try to write a new chapter at least every two weeks. Also if you have a question about a story feel free to ask. Thank you

JK10


	9. The Releasing of Youkai and the Meeting

**Author's Note: Oh SHIT! Asuma, Zabuza, Haku, Kimmimaru, Hizashi, Dan, Hanzo, The Akatsuki, Danzo, Third Raikage, Orochimaru, a dude that looks like Kenpachi, the previous Jinchūrikis, a shit load of Zetsus, Sasuke, Madara, and Kabuto versus the Five Elemental Nations. Damn this shit is INTENSE!**

_Previously on The Demonic Fox Reaper_

_In this form the youkai of the animal clan Naruto's mother belongs to starts to take control. This made him a mere endoskeleton for the Star Foxes and surprisingly the Dragon Clan.* The Youkai internal support became Naruto's physical mass, with every living thing in its way a target. The four-tailed form had all the benefits of the other tails but with upgrades of the Dragon Clan. It grew a draconic tassel under his chin. Jiraiya was shocked out of his mind. No demon that immediately unlocked its initial stage has gone up to four tails. What got him more is the power was still growing._

_Naruto grew a fifth tail. The youkai of the foxes and dragons were clashing against each other. The conflict was making it so on one side it was a red fox with one fox ear, red fur, two tail and a half tails. The other side was golden. Instead of a fox's claw he gained a dragon claw. The youkai made Naruto's body scales on that side. It had two and a half dragon tail. The two halves of the fox and dragon tail combined with each other. This scared Jiraiya more than anything. It seemed like he was going to have to go serious against him. The numbers were still rising as the fox-dragon hybrid came towards him. Jiraiya was extremely shocked by the number as he screamed,_

_"__**IT'S OVER NINE THOUSAND!"**_

**Chapter Eight: Controlling the Youkai and The Meeting with Council**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX With Minato XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Minato had an apple in his hands as he walked to his destination. He saw people bowing to him like he was a god among men. Well he is but that's just the expression. He saw women practically throwing themselves at him. He shrugged as there is only one woman for him because he knows if he cheats that girl won't be alive for long. For that matter neither would he. He did ponder what would happen if that ever happened. He shook it off as he reached his destination. He had one thought in mind, _'Revenge is a bitch. They better be glad Kushina can't come down until three more years.'_

Minato walked into the Hokage Tower into the council meeting. He was pleasantly surprised at what he saw. He saw a pure all and out fight. He saw lights going back and forth. He felt like he was in a Harry Potter scene. He sighed as he saw root fighting against the ANBU. Both sides are on equal terms. He saw Hiruzen facing off against Danzo. Biwako was facing her sister and the other elder. The Shinobi council was fighting against the Civilian Council, who come to find out had Root members to use as pawns. Minato blinked as he held his perfect apple.

No one notice he was here. He watched as the failed coup de tat was occurring. Someone threw a kunai with an exploding tag. It hit a target. It happened in slow motion. It came directly to its target. As soon as it collided the target exploded. The target was the poor unfortunate perfect apple. Minato's eyes went wide in shock. A lone tear went down his eye. Then at that moment everything exploded.

A killing intent that made the Kyuubi look like a toddler rose. It made the civilians to start to pass out. The Shinobi Council were cowering in fear. The ANBU and ROOT pissed and shit themselves. The Elders felt like they were facing death.

Minato exclaimed, "**ENOUGH! What the fuck is wrong with you? I have been gone for thirteen years! THIRTEEN YEARS! Do you know what i see? I see a bunch of worthless pieces of shits that can't even gather enough chakra to become a threat try and take over a ninja village that is known for using chakra. I also see not one, not two but four old bats went out of your way to make the son of the Demon Queen and the Shinigami, THE SHINIGAMI FOR KAMI SAKES, like shit. You made his life miserable. Now mind you he saved all your asses because the old ass Sandaime wouldn't have done shit. Naruto sacrificed his life practically and yet you guys were acting like crabs in the barrel. Now I'm taking shit into my hands. **

**Sandaime, I'm telling you right now when Naruto comes back your dead. Plain and simple. Danzo you better be glad that Kami has plans for you but I do suggest you run because I will make your life miserable. Shinobi Council I will show you why I am the Yondaime Hokage! No what, fuck that I WILL SHOW YOU WHY I AM THE SHINIGAMI! You have done so much to piss me off that I'm contemplating why any of you are still alive. Don't worry though because in about a few seconds only a small portion will be alive starting with YOU!"**

Minato gained a scythe out of thin air. He slung it around and killed one person that pissed him off the most; Homura Mitokado. The old man's head fell off his body. His blood shot everywhere. It was like a fountain of red blood. Minato turned around and looked at the Civilian Council with a bloodthirsty grin. He said, "Whose next?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Naruto XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The demonic five tailed Naruto came at Jiraiya with a burst of speed. It took Jiraiya a second to see where Naruto was. Unfortunately what he saw was a punch right in between the eyes. Jiraiya was pushed back. He thought to himself, _'Damn it! I didn't expect Naruto to unlock his powers like this. Hell, I didn't even expect him to unlock three tails mind you five. I guess this will be a great fight.'_

Jiraiya saw Naruto come at him with ferocious speed. Jiraiya ducked. He grabbed Naruto's leg and threw him into a tree. Naruto subconsciously flipped to make it so that his feet would hit the tree. Naruto's tippy toes connected onto the tree. The tree exploded propelling himself towards Jiraiya. Jiraiya had a victorious smirk on his face.

He waited for Naruto to come towards him. Jiraiya lifted his knee to 'knee' Naruto in the gut. His smirk however vanished when Naruto put his youkai filled hands on Jiraiya's knee to push himself up. He flipped up in the air. As he did this, his dragon tail hit Jiraiya in the back. It shredded the clothes. It left a healthy burn mark going vertically down his spine.

Jiraiya winced. He knew that mark is going to stay a while. He thought to himself, _'Fuck, that hurts like hell! I'm lucky this is just instinctual. But for Naruto to have a demonized id as he has now means that he has to been suppressed a shit load of demonic energy. I'm starting to wonder what else Naruto has been suppressed of. '_

Jiraiya waited to see what the demonized Naruto will do next. Jiraiya was happy that Naruto didn't know any Oniton jutsu or this could be very messy. He was broken out of musing when he heard the demonic voice of Naruto. Naruto said, "**Oniton: Rakurai!"** Jiraiya cursed.

He thought, _'Shit! That is Kushina's bread and butter. He could only learn this from her. If that is the case then why didn't she? Son of a bitch she did this on purpose.' _Meanwhile blue and white lightning bolts shot up and hit Jiraiya. Jiraiya however was unaffected by the jutsu. He said, "That attack doesn't work on me. Let me show you a real attack. "

He did a hand sign; the toad. He exclaimed, "**Suiton: Mizu Yari** (Water Style: Water Spear)!" Jiraiya lifted both of his opened palms. Water from the air gathered in his hands. They made the form of spears. He smirked as the demonic id form of Naruto looking at him in a confused but defensive stance. The two water spears split to four. Then it became eight. It kept going on in that fashion until it reached one hundred twenty eight spears. Jiraiya pulled his arms back. Then he released the water spears with a loud cry.

Naruto naturally had a confused look on his face. The spears hit Naruto directly. At first nothing happened to Naruto. Then all of a sudden a fizzing sound hit Naruto. Naruto's eyes went wide. Naruto screamed in pain as the spears exploded as if the atoms were eating Naruto alive. The steamed covered the area. Jiraiya sighed and let his guard down as he thought the fight was over.

Unfortunately for Jiraiya, Naruto was not one to go down. The steam cleared showing Naruto a little hunched over but no other problem or injuries. His eyes on the other hand were almost on fire from rage. Jiraiya cursed as this kid was just like his mother. He just didn't know when to give up. Jiraiya must have been around Tsunade a little too long as Naruto seemed to have grown stronger.

Naruto charged at Jiraiya with a youkai filled punched. Jiraiya ducked and spun and tried to kick. He was surprised to see Naruto block his attack and did a counter. Naruto's fiery chakra infused tails swiped at Jiraiya. Jiraiya was able to block it only to get burned by the swipe.

He was thrown up in the air. This proved to be an advantage for Jiraiya. Jiraiya did a few hand signs and said, "**Suiton: Sunofurosuto (Water style: Snow Frost)**". Suddenly the air got colder. Clouds started to form. Soon snow started to fall on the ground. A few seconds later the snow came down in a blizzard form. When the snow hit Naruto it started to stick. Over time the snow on Naruto started to freeze. Naruto soon became a human or should I say demon icicle. Jiraiya took a breath of relief.

That only lasted a mere minute as Naruto hollered and broke the ice. Naruto came at Jiraiya with an unbridled rage that Jiraiya never seen before. Naruto came at Jiraiya with a much more forceful swipe. Jiraiya dodged it barely. He thought to himself, _'this kid is a hell of a lot different than his mother. For that matter he is totally different from any demon I've ever seen. Usually most demons' tanks should be empty. '_

Jiraiya kicked Naruto in the chest only for Naruto to grab Jiraiya's leg and spin him. Naruto released him and threw him in the air. This time Jiraiya could not used the momentum as Naruto came right at him with a punch in the face. It knocked Jiraiya into a tree. He slumped down along the tree. He was going to take a deep breath to recover but the natural enigma that is Naruto came crashing down. Jiraiya rolled out of the way. He looked over to see the once strong standing tree was in pieces.

His eyes went wide as he saw one of Naruto's tails ready to pierce him right in his heart. He dodged it but barely. He got up raggedly as he saw Naruto sitting in a fox position. His five tails were waving wildly as they were ready to attack. Jiraiya was surprised to see four of Naruto's five tails come at him. Naruto shocked Jiraiya again as he was able to channel his anger to his tails.

The tails were jabbing at Jiraiya. He was able to sweat one away only to feel another coming at him and hitting him in the body. The youkai covered tails were able to burn Jiraiya with each hit. Jiraiya gritted his teeth as the pain was seriously becoming overwhelming. He jumped back with a back flip. He put his hands together and did a hand sign. He said, "I got something for you. **Oniton: Shokushu ****no**** An****koku**** (**Tentacles of Darkness**)**"

As soon as he said this dark, black tentacles started to come up from the ground. The tentacles grabbed onto Naruto's tails and his limbs. Naruto struggled to get out of these tentacles grip. It was to no avail. Jiraiya pulled out a seal from his pocket. He muttered under his breath "I really didn't want to use this but if we keep going like this some other demons will start to feel the sudden influx."

He put the seal on his hand. He rushed and forced it on Naruto's chest. Once applied Naruto screamed bloody murder as the seal started to burn him. His chakra temporarily overpowered the dark tentacles. He then came at Jiraiya with the intent to kill.

Jiraiya was extremely shocked. That seal is an automatic youkai suppressor. Naruto should be in his 'human' form by now. He was thinking about what was wrong with the seal when saw Naruto's claw coming right for him. It was too late for Jiraiya to dodge the move or even block it. The claw hit Jiraiya deep into his stomach. He was starting to feel the burn from it. The pain was so excruciating that he felt that he was going to die.

He closed his eyes only to feel the pain dissipate. He opened his eyes to see the boy slumped down on the ground unconscious. Jiraiya breathed a sigh of relief. He checked his chest to see a deep burn mark on his body (Same one in canon). He sighed as he said "That's definitely going to leave a mark" Then at what felt like a flick of the switch he had a shit eating grin on his face. If he wasn't in pain he would be doing his dance.

The reason he was so happy is that he gets to train another strong pupil. He felt writing all smut was getting old. He felt tug on his heart when he saw young tadpoles asking him to train them. He thought that the teacher in him shriveled up and died. He also will be training quite possible the demon with the most potential and the son of Death. Not too many people can say they trained three powerful demons (Kushina, Kyuubi, and Naruto) and two Shinigamis (Minato and Naruto). He laughed at his luck in life.

He quickly took out two pieces of paper and his lucky pen. He quickly wrote two letters. He did the hand signs: Boar → Dog → Bird → Monkey → Ram. He said, "**Kuchiyose no Jutsu (**Summoning Jutsu**)" **With a poof of smoke two toads that are orange and black appeared. Jiraiya said, "Gamatate, I want you to send this to Minato ASAP. Gamato, I want you to send this letter to Kushina ASAP. Tell them it's about their son."

The two toads saluted Jiraiya and said, "Hai". They disappeared as they poofed into smoke. Jiraiya sighed as he sat on his butt. The adrenaline had finally left him. He said to himself, "I'm going to take a quick nap." He fell backwards and passed out on the only part of the land that is not in pieces.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Back with Minato XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Minato was leaning on the wall. He saw people's heads on the floor. There was blood everywhere even the walls. The rest of the council was cowering in fear. Minato closed his eyes with his scythe on his side. He said, "Now that you guys have stopped acting like you guys are big shit, let us start talking in _civil_ manner. I will be the moderator for this meeting. First I want to say the real Danzo has been gone for a good fifteen minutes. So Elders or should I say Elder you only have a small voice in matters.

Second thing is the Civilian Council you about half way eradicated. This means you have no power whatsoever. In addition, you don't have anyone on your side that can kill me because well I am death. So don't say a fucking word. You want to act like kids I will treat you like them. When grown men and women are talking you shut your mouth and-"

"That's outrageous! I'M NOT DOING –". The fat, corrupted Civilian Council member decided to cut off the Shinigami. The Shinigami didn't like that so much. The pig looking council member's head was now rolling on the floor. Minato said calmly, "Anyone else that wants to cut me off?" No one spoke. They just simply nodded in a 'no' gesture.

Shinigami said, "Good. That is your only warning. If you talk before you are supposed to or cut someone mostly me off, well your head will also be off. Now with the rules made for this meeting has been set I will begin. Now I originally was going to come here to make your heads roll figuratively but you forced me to do it literally. I'm going to start with you Shinobi Council."

The shaken Shinobi Council looked at their former leader/friend/Shinigami in fear. His gaze shows the raw anger that is pent up in Minato. They got into their damaged seats. Minato just watched them as his hand shook.

He said, "Shinobi Council, you are quite possibly the biggest disappointment I have ever seen. Most, if not all of you have been my comrades in the 3rd Shinobi War and beyond. Then you would do `this. You treated my son like shit, my son. Don't even try and lie to say that you didn't. Most of you have him so sealed up that I'm surprised he last this long. You guys were my friends. I trusted you with my 'life' but you go do this?

You are largely known for praising my name to raise this pathetic village's ego. Yet, you disgraced me by hurting my son. He has been hurt approximately nine thousand times. About two-thirds of that was before he was the age of nine. So let us calculate shall we? From the day he was born to he was eight. Eight years multiplied 365 days equals 2920 days. Let us divide that into 6000 shall we? That is approximately twice a day.

He was abused physically twice a day. What is worse is that some of you stupid dicks did this shit in my name. Yet I only calculated the physical abuse. There is not a number in this world or the next that can equal the number of times he has been mentally abused. For the love of Kushina, he was walking Solitary Confinement for the first eight years of life. My agents that spy here and give me intelligence on you guys were so disgusted that they asked me to be reassigned.

You call him a demon yet every single one of you has a connection to a demon or a reaper. Your wives were actually best friends with a demon. I'll go a little further they were best friends with the highest ranking demon to date, Kushina Uzumaki."

The Shinobi Council was surprised and disgusted with themselves. The Ino-Shika-Cho Trio put their heads down in shame. Sure they didn't hit or abuse the boy but didn't help him. They didn't go out of their way to help him. They even told their kids to stay away. They were no better than those who physically abused him. Inoichi Yamanaka knew this best. Afterall he and Ibiki were the ones who perfected the saying "Physical wounds heal over time. Mental can and will last forever."

Then the last statement finally came to fruition in their minds. Kushina Uzumaki according to their leader is the strongest of all demons. Their marital lives are in the debt of Kushina. It was her who introduced them to their wives. They were currently wondering what Kushina would say about what they did to another demoness' son meaning Naruto.

Minato's watch that just came into view went off. He looked at it and said, "Well, it seems the ISC group wants to know what Kushina has to do with this? This watch here can read minds. It is a sweet gift I got for Christmas that I won't ever get to experience with my son with the addition of having to write his name off the death list because he can't die just yet. So I had to see him suffer every motherfucking Christmas. That is not the point. The point is that my wife and I cannot even see Naruto. As most of you do know, Kushina was a very loving and caring woman. Imagine her as a mother? Kushina Uzumaki the most beautiful woman in Konoha is the mother of Naruto Uzumaki. How much do you respect her -"

Minato was stopped by a poof of smoke. In front of him was an orange and black toad. Minato recognized the toad immediately as Gamatate. The toad said, "Minato-sama, I have a message from Jiraiya-sama. He says it pertains to your son. He says it is really important and that you must read it right away." Gamatate gave Minato Jiraiya's letter.

Minato responded, "Thank you Tate-chan, it has been too long. How about we catch up over some sake?"

The toad smiled as he said, "Will do Minato-sama!" with that he disappeared in a puff of smoke. Minato stopped his speech about Kushina and Naruto and opened up the letter. He started to read the message. With every sentence his eyes became wider. There was a deathly aura surrounding Minato as he finished the letter. He neatly folded the letter and put it in his pocket.

The shinobi have seen Death in the face. This is not a good look at all. The one who spoke was the extremely depressed Shikaku Nara. He said, "Yondaime-sama, do you mind telling us what the letter said?"

By that time Minato was walking out of the room. He stopped for a moment. He said, "No, I won't as you don't need to know. But I will say this, I just cleared some room on my extremely busy schedule for when **he** comes back!" with that Minato did a maniacal laugh and walked out the room. A shiver went through their spine. When the Shinigami laughs like that, that is a very, very bad omen.

**Author's Note: Done. I know I cut it short. I was going to do Tsunade's entrance but I decided not to. The reason being…..No idea. Sorry it has been taking so long for an update. I have had serious writer's block, this occurred when I lost my work in the Rise of the Demon Clan. Don't worry though I'm getting myself back together. Review please **

D h


	10. Demonic Elements and Meeting Tsunade

_Previously on the Demonic Fox Reaper_

_Kushina Uzumaki according to their leader is the strongest of all demons. Their marital lives are in the debt of Kushina. It was her who introduced them to their wives. They were currently wondering what Kushina would say about what they did to another demoness' son meaning Naruto._

_Minato's watch that just came into view went off. He looked at it and said, "Well, it seems the ISC group wants to know what Kushina has to do with this? This watch here can read minds. It is a sweet gift I got for Christmas that I won't ever get to experience with my son with the addition of having to write his name off the death list because he can't die just yet. So I had to see him suffer every motherfucking Christmas. That is not the point. The point is that my wife and I cannot even see Naruto. As most of you do know, Kushina was a very loving and caring woman. Imagine her as a mother? Kushina Uzumaki the most beautiful woman in Konoha is the mother of Naruto Uzumaki. How much do you respect her -"_

_Minato was stopped by a poof of smoke. In front of him was an orange and black toad. Minato recognized the toad immediately as Gamatate. The toad said, "Minato-sama, I have a message from Jiraiya-sama. He says it pertains to your son. He says it is really important and that you must read it right away." Gamatate gave Minato Jiraiya's letter._

_Minato responded, "Thank you Tate-chan, it has been too long. How about we catch up over some sake?"_

_The toad smiled as he said, "Will do Minato-sama!" with that he disappeared in a puff of smoke. Minato stopped his speech about Kushina and Naruto and opened up the letter. He started to read the message. With every sentence his eyes became wider. There was a deathly aura surrounding Minato as he finished the letter. He neatly folded the letter and put it in his pocket._

_The shinobi have seen Death in the face. This is not a good look at all. The one who spoke was the extremely depressed Shikaku Nara. He said, "Yondaime-sama, do you mind telling us what the letter said?"_

_By that time Minato was walking out of the room. He stopped for a moment. He said, "No, I won't as you don't need to know. But I will say this, I just cleared some room on my extremely busy schedule for when __**he**__ comes back!" with that Minato did a maniacal laugh and walked out the room. A shiver went through their spine. When the Shinigami laughs like that, that is a very, very bad omen._

**Chapter Nine: The Demonic Elements and Meeting the Cursed One**

Naruto was having that same dream again. The same dream that keeps coming after he gets hurt in some way. The funny thing is that it became more vivid as time went on. Naruto has found himself lying in what feels like a dark puddle. His eyes are closed. He opened them to see where he is. His eyes to see where he was but it was to no avail. He still cannot see anything. He did not know what left, right, up or down is. He was getting afraid. This time he was hearing voices. They were screaming his name in pain agony. He even recognized some of the voices that were screaming his name. He saw a white light. He believed it is an exit. He crawled to it begging to be released from this dark hell. He ran towards the light.

Naruto woke up in a cold sweat. He saw Jiraiya looking at him. Naruto closed his eyes as he was breathing hard. Naruto started to relax a bit as he was in familiar company. Jiraiya asked him, "Naruto, were you having a bad dream or something?"

Naruto looked at his sensei and said, "Yea. It is the same dream I've been having since I've met my ever loving _Ojisan_ (uncle), Kami wanted to scuffle with my soul. It starts off with me having my eyes closed. Then I opened my eyes to see darkness all over. No matter which direction I turned it was total darkness. This time I heard voices of my friends as they screamed in agony. Then I see a white light. I crawled to the light then I woke up. Every time I wake up I feel that there is dark lingering feel around."

Jiraiya's eye widened a little bit. This was a big concern for Jiraiya. if this dream keeps coming back he might have to get Ino to check his psyche. This was definitely a cause for concern especially since he has had his soul ripped from him. Jiraiya lied, as he said, "It's probably nothing. I think we should forget all about it. Now get dressed, we have to worry about finding Tsunade. Plus I'm going to teach you how to use your youkai properly. I will teach you taijutsu, ninjutsu, fuinjutsu and if we have time I will teach you kenjutsu."

Naruto was a little eased by Jiraiya. Naruto nodded as he went to go take a shower. He came out about twenty minutes later and was ready to go. Jiraiya waited for him outside. Naruto said, "Jiraiya-sensei, I'm ready to go." Jiraiya nodded and they headed out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX A few Days Later XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto and Jiraiya have been walking for about three days. Nothing has been eventful since Naruto turned into his demon form. Naruto asked Jiraiya, "Sensei, can you tell me about Tsunade?" Jiraiya stopped for a moment. Then he had a wide smile on his face.

He said, "Well it seems like Chibi Gami over here wants to know about Tsunade. Ok where to start she is a demigod. Her mother is Serenity Senju, the daughter of Mito and Hashirama Senju. Her father is Omoikane, the god of Wisdom. She was born with an extremely high I.Q. As she grew older her I.Q. grew. The problem was with wisdom comes age and experience. She was born old and she seemingly was not going to live a long time. Her life would be shorter than a shinobi's. When she was a seven year old with the full function of speaking she prayed to the goddess Kichijōten. She is the goddess of beauty and one of the Seven Lucky Gods.

The goddess came to the old, bed ridden Tsunade after hearing her plea. Tsunade pleaded with her to the point of begging for beauty and to have the image of the ones that are her age. The goddess agreed to it but it came at a price. Kichijoten was a woman who wanted everyone to be happy. She hated carnage and gore. She knew that Tsunade was extremely smart especially with herbs. So she told her to use the medicines and herbs to heal people and demons. if she ever used the herbs to kill a single soul there will be consequences.

Well she kept her promise during her Genin years. That all changed when she used cyanide to kill an Iwa ninja that tried to kill her little brother. Later on that night she was revisited by not one but the seven 'Lucky' gods. Because they were a brotherhood they all were there to watch the curse being put on her. Kichijoten made it so that she will never enjoy happiness with anyone. She will be infertile and baron. She will have her beauty dimished. She will be haunted by all her loved ones. She will watch her family and so called lover killed in front of her eyes. Kichijoten, as many of the gods is so sadistic that she made it so that when Tsunade will try to heal them nothing will work.

Then she made it so that her demigod status and abilities will be hindered for her to become a demon. They made her part slug. This will make her live longer to experience these punishments but also to make her stand still in a sense. She is not in control of her life the alcohol, that the Seven Lucky Gods keep spiking is. There is a way to break her out of this. She must give the person she loves the emerald necklace that she wears around her. Then that said person must not only accept it but that said person must survive the first fight that he is in while wearing it."

Naruto's eyes were wide. She was the granddaughter of the Shodai Hokage who he still has in his stomach by the way. She is the daughter of a demigod who was cursed because she protected her brother. This was extremely disturbing for Naruto. He asked Jiraiya, "How do you know so much about her?"

Jiraiya looked at the clouds as he said, "Well I was originally was a friend of the family. After all us toads were there when Konoha was created from the departure from Uzugakure."

Naruto nodded as that was sufficient enough for him. he asked another question. "Jiraiya-sensei, what happened to the lower gods?"

Jiraiya said, "Don't know. They just started to disappear over time. You could ask your dad that question."

As he walked with Jiraiya to this town called Tanzaku-gai he kept thinking about Tsunade's plight. How can a person live like that? He swore to himself that he will free her from her curse. He looked at sensei and said, "Sensei, can you teach me something? I want to learn how to use my youkai with my weapons."

Jiraiya said, "Chami (Chibi Gami), what kind of weapon do you want to use?"

Naruto said, "Well before I left, Asuma Sarutobi gave me these" He put some of his chakra on his hands. Suddenly 'poof', a grey smoke appeared. When the smoke cleared to trench knives were in hands. The left trench knife was red and black. The blade was crimson red. The knuckles were gold. The handle was black. The right trench knife was just as beautiful. The knife was royal blue with an Uzumaki swirl on it. The knuckles were gold and the rest is white. Jiraiya had to admit those blades were beautiful.

Jiraiya asked, " Naruto those are beautiful, but how about the other weapons in your possessions Souls Eater, Tsubaki, Patti and Liz? Are you going to just forget about them?"

Naruto's eyes narrowed. He never told Jiraiya about those three weapons. He asked him, "How do you know about them? I never said anything about them. How much do you really know?"

Jiraiya said, "I know everything about you. I have so many informants that were able to watch you. For example your change in attire. The reason you were 'able' to see the store was because I had an informant to unlock the genjutsu in front of it. You then met my other agent in Konoha Zaraki."

Naruto's eyes went a little wide at the name Zaraki. "You mean Zaraki, the tailor and owner of the ANBU shop?"

Jiraiya replied, "Yes, that Zaraki was one of the most powerful reapers to ever exist. He retired to help me and your father. He picked out for you some of the strongest and most flexible material to ever exist. He created your scythe with your blood and some of the most powerful alloy with so many seals to make it so that scythe could never be stolen or destroyed. The only thing that is difference that it has to Minato or Kid is that it has not fully awaken meaning it is inanimate.

But that is not the point Gaki. The four demonic weapons you have are quite possibly the strongest weapons to exist. I know you don't know their former meisters are but damn it don't treat them like they only have a small purpose. They are animate weapons who have feelings, a heart and a soul. They get hurt also. So tell me one good reason I should train you in weapons if you don't use the ones that you already have?"

Naruto took a deep breath. He sees Jiraiya's point. They are extremely strong weapons and look like great company to be with. It's just that he feels he's not ready. He says "I'm not ready to use them. When I used the forbidden technique I felt that I wasn't ready to use them in battle. I mean I need to learn the inanimate objects if I plan on using them. It is hard to explain."

Jiraiya said, "Alright Naruto, we are going to rest here in the grass then we will work on this tomorrow." Naruto barely heard his new sensei as his thoughts came right back to this Tsunade.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX The Next Day XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto was really starting to hate dreams. This dream was much different than any dream he has ever had in his life. He saw a young blond woman calling out to him. He didn't know who it was or where she was but she is in danger and needs him. He chuckle bitterly at the mere thought that someone needed him to save them.

He got up and dressed. He saw Jiraiya waiting for him. He knew that inside today will start his new adventure and new training. He couldn't wait to see what kind of training Jiraiya will have in store for him.

XXXXXXXXXXX An Hour Later XXXXXXXXXXX

Jiraiya took Naruto out into the grassy plains of Tankazu-Gai. He sat down in the hidden lotus position. He said Naruto, "Ok, Gami, tell me what are the five main elemental affinities?"

Naruto knew what they were. He said, "They are Katon, Raiton, Suiton, Futon, and Doton. Why do you ask?"

Jiraiya smiled as he said, "They are the basis for the demonic elements."

Naruto asked out loud, "Demonic Elements? What are Demonic Elements? What can they do? Why not use the regular elements?"

Jiraiya cut him off by saying, "The Demonic Elements are more specific than the others. What this means is that the elements are more of a foundation to them. To understand this concept you must understand what the elements really are. In the beginning these elements were simply a way to describe natural events. It is believed that everything began with the original three: Earth, Water and Wind.

Two of the three were bitter rivals. It was Wind and Earth. One was always up. The other was always down. They were fighting on whose nature was better the free flowing air or the strong down to earth, earth. It was then that a new element decided to separate from the wind. Due to water seemingly calm nature water became the medium of the two.

The water on the ground became oceans, rivers etc. Mainly it became a liquid. The water in the air became a vapor or also known as a gas. Although both parties had a medium of sorts the tension just grew over time. The Earth particles started to rise into the air. It caused a war between the two once again. The air combined together with the water vapor making clouds. The clouds along with the particles on the ground created an energy phenomenon to destroy the bottom up.

The energy phenomenon lit up the sky with a yellow and white lights. The concentrated energy charged beam hit the roaring water and a tree. It caused it to start something that changed the world. This unknown force was doing what the original two were doing but at a bigger scale.

The force creates a burning sensation on that tree. Due to the fact that it had some of the attributes of the elements, the essentially created another element. The element known as fire was able to destroy the other elements in their own nature.

The smoke from the fire was destroying the pure air in the sky. The fire itself was destroy the trees and other minor organisms in its way. When it finally destroyed the trees, plants, etc. It destroyed the soil making it so that it could not make any more life. Due to the lightning the water was somewhat paralyzed with all the lightning charged particles, it could not save them.

The original two elements were still stubborn to work together. This caused this powerful new element to keep destroying their nature. It was not until there medium known as water was starting to get eradicated till they had a meeting. The meeting caused the two to stop fighting so the will be able to defeat this powerful element.

The wind created a huge tornado to create a vortex in which it takes the oxygen out of the fire. The Earth created an earthquake to put dirt on the fire to cover it. It also created trenches in which the fire can go all the way down till it reached the water.

The Wind and Earth realized that they will never be able to find out who is stronger. The realize that one could not live without the other. They also realized the two other elements they created are now one of them. The two elements fire and lightning are like twins. Lightning is the older brother while fire is the younger brother. They hate the original three as they were the ones that ultimately defeated them. They one day vowed for revenge."

Naruto blinked at the story as it was interesting. He did although wanted to know what does this story have to do with anything. He asked, "Sensei, that's a nice tale and all but what does that have to do with my training?"

Jiraiya replied, "It has everything to deal with what you are trying to accomplish. You see the story tells you how the elemental cycle came to be. Fire defeats Wind. Wind defeats Earth. Earth defeats Lightning. Lightning defeats Water. Water defeats Fire. "

Naruto is confused about something. He asks, "Sensei, something is not making sense. You said that the wind was able to create a vortex in which the fire could not escape and died. If that is the case why is that fire defeats wind?"

Jiraiya loved the fact that his student is so observant about learning something that will help him in the future. He said, "You are correct about that. That is why the cycle is not correct. For example because Water vapor is naturally in the Wind, Wind can create a spark with enough charge to either create a lightning bolt or a blazing fire. Due to the ability to create such electricity that it opens up the sky. This causes the water to start to fall also know as rain. This phenomenon is known as the Ranton Element (Storm Release). To put it simply it is the Wind's demonic element."

Naruto's eyes were widened. The mere fact these phenomenon are consider elements are amazing. Naruto asked, "Sensei what are the other Demonic Elements?"

Jiraiya said, "Well you know Wind's Demonic form. Let's look at Fire. Fire takes the attributes of its brother, Lightning and the one it defeats in the elemental cycle, Wind. With the spark from Lightning and the spreading ability of the Wind it creates a new kind of fire. It is called the Enton Element (Blaze Release Element).

The Blaze Element is one of the most destructive elements to ever exist. The strongest form of the Enton was a gift from the very pissed off Amaterasu. It was an all powerful black fire that can burn for at least a week. The only thing that can actually able to beat it is Ranton.

Earth's has to deal with something totally different. The Earth's demonic form is the use of the mass and density of the world for its demonic form. It uses the attributes of the mass of the water with the heaviness or lightness of the Wind to form the Souton Element (Gravity Release).

The Gravity Release decides if the person is so heavy that the person can't move. The person can also become light as a feather making the person seem like they are walking on air. The ones that uses it can become stronger than most.

The peculiar one is Lightning's Demonic form. It uses the Wind's ability to concentrate and spark and the Earth's charges to create its new form. The Element is called Seiton (Energy Release). The reason it is peculiar is because of the fact it can use any type of the energy like carbs or taurine to destroy anything. It can make it so the carbs in a person's body implode practically killing them with out much effort.

Water is much different from the other four. Remember it is a medium of the two original elements, Wind and Earth. Let's start off at the air form. With the air's temperature mostly being cold, it changes the form of it. It can change it from gas to solid. Thus making it ice or known as Hyoton (Ice Release). You could use the Hyoton to make ice shards to kill your opponents.

The other form is the mixture of Earth's soil. The water combined with the soil creates something that Konoha was built upon. The Mokuton Element (Wood Release) is the demonic release of Water. It is more of a defensive form. It brings life to desolate lands. That is the gist of it"

Naruto was shocked about the Demonic Elements. He did have another question. "Sensei, What makes Demonic Elements well demonic?"

Jiraiya said, "Ah, good question. The reason the demonic elements are demonic once again goes back to the original elements. The original elements are pure element meaning it does not really go to the others' territory. The reason for this is simply because the element coincide with chakra.

Since this is the case then there has to be another source of power to have the attributes to get that form. Youkai has the ability to receive the elements' attributes resulting in these elements."

Jiraiya reached into his pocket. He pulled out a single piece of paper. He said, "Naruto, this is called chakra paper. This paper is important because this paper tells a person what their chakra attribute they have. The element attribute depends on the person's own attribute.

If a person is a free spirit, or the person can change direction of attack or defense, they have the wind element. If a person is destructive or has the ability to destroy life they are the fire element. If they are mentally and physically stable or think with common sense or have their values in check or conservative they are the Earth.

If they are a burst of life or they can stir or spark something in someone or they have a burst of power they are of the lightning element. If they are a caring person or a person who is calm who flows with the flow they are of the water element. This is the person's personality so if they really want to change they can but it is extremely hard to do so. Put your hand on the paper and put chakra in it."

Naruto nodded as he put his hand on the paper. He put his chakra on the paper. Originally the paper did nothing. Then it started to cut in half. Then it cut in half again. The piece of paper on the upper right hand corner burst into flames. The one on the upper left hand corner was soaked. The one on the lower left corner started to turn into dust. The one on the lower right hand corner started to crumble and static was heard.

This extremely surprised Jiraiya. For a person to have that many affinities is almost impossible. But what happened next almost gave Jiraiya a heart attack. The four pieces of paper came back together. When the pieces came together two colors became vastly clear, black and white.

The black side became glow as it grew tendrils. The white side started to glow a bright white. Naruto asked, "Sensei, what were the last two mean?"

Jiraiya knew exactly what that meant. He could not tell Naruto what those this meant without Naruto getting the biggest head in the whole world. Naruto would be acting like a god. He quickly lied and said, "Its nothing. It is actually the way the paper returns back into one piece."

Naruto gave him one calculating eye. He knew that he was not telling the truth about something but didn't pry on it as he believes Jiraiya has a reason for not telling him...yet. He shrugged his shoulders and worried about the other elements that he will be able to use.

He said to Jiraiya, "Sensei, it seems that Fuuton is my strongest affinity. Should I start to learn to harness to wind first or what?"

Jiraiya got over his shock with the last two affinities. He said, "That would be the smart thing to do. Your starting point for wind is to cut this" Jiraiya pulled out a leaf from his pocket. "You will levitate the leaf up. I want you to start now.

Naruto nodded and picked up his leaf. When he concentrated on the leaf, he realized that it is not as easy as it looks. Jiraiya started to laugh at Naruto's scrunched up face. He saw Naruto giving him a death glare. He shrugged his shoulders as he said, "Looks like you are having a little bit of a trouble controlling the wind, Gami"

Naruto said, "Shut up" he once again he was concentrating on cutting the leaf. Jiraiya noticed that Naruto was putting to much chakra into the leaf. He said, "Gami, I know why you are having some much trouble. You are putting too much chakra in that leaf. You are also going against the nature of wind. You see the wind and water are the only ones that you must truly be connected with your mind.

The wind is a free flowing element. That means you must use the mind not the body. The wind affinity is not something you control. It is something you harness. The wind is not something you manipulate. That is the common misconception that gets many wind users killed. The wind is the element that you must be one with it to full be able to use it. So instead of trying to force yourself onto the wind you must flow with the wind. Get it Gami?"

Naruto nodded and tried it again. He got into lotus position and put the leaf on the ground. He closed his eyes as he took a long wind breath. He concentrated on being one with the wind. While he was concentrating on being one with the wind, the leaf start to rise from the ground little by little.

As soon as Naruto lost concentration the leaf fell. He was sweating as he realized how hard it was. Jiraiya had to admit that this was pretty impressive. It takes skilled wind users at least a day to even lift up a leaf. He saw Naruto going at it again. He didn't want to disturb him. So he disappeared without a trace.

XXXXXXXXXXXX Two Hours Later XXXXXXXXXXXX

Jiraiya came back to see Naruto still in lotus position. What shocked Jiraiya was the fact that Naruto not only has one but four leaves twirling over and around his head. The wind was going around him as if it was having a picnic with Naruto.

Jiraiya was deeply impressed. Naruto shocked Jiraiya by speaking to him, "Hey Jiraiya-sensei. The Wind and I have been talking."

Jiraiya asked, "How did you know I was here?"

Naruto shrugged his shoulders. He said, "The wind felt heavier and the music of the wind changed when you came back."

Jiraiya said, "Oh, how can you know that it was not some bandit or something?"

Naruto said, "I heard the same music when you were here before. Whenever you move even a small step the song changes. Everyone has different sounds of music. It is due to their height, weight, size, and shape. The way the wind goes through a person is how a song is made."

Jiraiya sweatdropped. He blinked as he said, "Okay Gami, I think you've been in the wrong grass for much too long. Come on lets go. We're going inside the castle. Some of my informants say she is indeed inside."

Naruto was surprised that the wind actually whined. Naruto chuckled as he petted the invisible air. He got up and felt relaxed. Jiraiya said, "Ok Naruto, the next stage for the Wind element is to cut leaves. We are going to start this while we are going into town. "

Naruto nodded. He picked up his leaf and held it in his open palm. He was concentrating on it. The wind was swirling around it. He saw the leaf doing flips in the air. He cursed as the wind was having fun with him. Jiraiya had to admit that Naruto and the wind are acting like brothers or best friends.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX An Hour Later XXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto and Jiraiya reached the city. Jiraiya saw that Naruto was still having some trouble with harnessing the wind to cut the leaf. Jiraiya had to bite back a chuckle at Naruto's frustration. While Naruto was trying to cut the leaf he ran into someone.

The two fell on the floor. The woman said, "Watch where you going Gaki."

Naruto glared at the woman and said, "Why don't you watch where you going." Jiraiya felt a killing Intent he hasn't felt in a long time. He looked at the woman and the other one on the side of her.

Jiraiya said, "Well hello Tsunade and Shizune. Long time no see." Naruto looked at Jiraiya. Then he looked at the woman that was on the floor. His eyes went wide.

As he looked her up and down, he said, "Sensei, this bitch is Tsunade Senju?" The newly named Tsunade had a new tick mark on her forehead. She cocked back her arm and punched Naruto in the face. Naruto fell back on the ground knocked the hell out.

Jiraiya looked at Tsunade with a huge frown. He said, "Tsunade, why did you do that? That was not necessary."

Tsunade glared at Jiraiya. Jiraiya leveled his glare at her. She said, "Well this little punk thought he can call me a bitch without some payback." Jiraiya frowned deeply at this.

He said, "Tsunade what happened to you?"

She replied quickly, "Death happened. Now what do you want because quite frankly I want to be out of here real quick and you are in my way." The frown was still on Jiraiya's face.

Jiraiya just waved his hand. He said, "Tsunade-hime, I will pay your debts in this town if you let me explain what's going on in Konoha. I will even pay for dinner for all four of us."

Tsunade thought about it for a moment. She shrugged her shoulders and said, "Sure why not."

By this time Shizune was checking on Naruto. She made sure that he didn't have internal bleeding or anything like that. She noticed from medical expertise that Naruto's cells and regenerating abilities are way above average. She was surprised that her sensei didn't kill him with that punch. He should have at least a broken skull but he is only unconscious.

She sighed as she wish she could see the Tsunade of her youth. She shook her head to get those thoughts out of her head.

She said, "Jiraiya-sama, your traveling partner is fine. He is just unconscious."

Jiraiya said, "Thank you Shizune. How is the search for the one going?" Shizune turned beet red. Jiraiya did not know if it was from anger or embarrassment. Tsunade had a haughty laughed.

She said, "Shizune over here has not been in with someone in four years." Shizune knew if she could she would hurt her sensei. Jiraiya picked up his apprentice. He said, "Ok it is time time to have our talk."

**A/N: Hey, this as you can see this is the filler part. The next chapter we will learn some more things about what is going on. About 5 more chapters we will learn what or who is the main antagonist is. Yes I skipped the Itachi and Kisame part. Don't fret they will appear sooner or later.**

**Now as to the 7 gods they were in the Japanese religion so they kind of fit in this chapter. Now before people ask me no Jiraiya will not teach him the Rasengan. Minato will teach him in alternative way. If you are confused about the demonic elements PM me. I will answer all questions so bring them on.**


	11. The Bet, the Snake, and the Restless

**Author's Note: Ok another filler. This filler will explain how Kiba became well this Kiba. In addition we will explore why that poison from chapter 1 is illegal. **

**"I Do Not Own Naruto"**

_Previously on the Demonic Fox Reaper_

_Naruto and Jiraiya reached the city. Jiraiya saw that Naruto was still having some trouble with harnessing the wind to cut the leaf. Jiraiya had to bite back a chuckle at Naruto's frustration. While Naruto was trying to cut the leaf he ran into someone._

_The two fell on the floor. The woman said, "Watch where you going Gaki." _

_Naruto glared at the woman and said, "Why don't you watch where you going." Jiraiya felt a killing Intent he hasn't felt in a long time. He looked at the woman and the other one on the side of her. _

_Jiraiya said, "Well hello Tsunade and Shizune. Long time no see." Naruto looked at Jiraiya. Then he looked at the woman that was on the floor. His eyes went wide. _

_As he looked her up and down, he said, "Sensei, this bitch is Tsunade Senju?" The newly named Tsunade had a new tick mark on her forehead. She cocked back her arm and punched Naruto in the face. Naruto fell back on the ground knocked the hell out._

_Jiraiya looked at Tsunade with a huge frown. He said, "Tsunade, why did you do that? That was not necessary."_

_Tsunade glared at Jiraiya. Jiraiya leveled his glare at her. She said, "Well this little punk thought he can call me a bitch without some payback." Jiraiya frowned deeply at this. _

_He said, "Tsunade what happened to you?" _

_She replied quickly, "Death happened. Now what do you want because quite frankly I want to be out of here real quick and you are in my way." The frown was still on Jiraiya's face. _

_Jiraiya just waved his hand. He said, "Tsunade-hime, I will pay your debts in this town if you let me explain what's going on in Konoha. I will even pay for dinner for all four of us."_

_Tsunade thought about it for a moment. She shrugged her shoulders and said, "Sure why not." _

_By this time Shizune was checking on Naruto. She made sure that he didn't have internal bleeding or anything like that. She noticed from medical expertise that Naruto's cells and regenerating abilities are way above average. She was surprised that her sensei didn't kill him with that punch. He should have at least a broken skull but he is only unconscious._

_She sighed as she wish she could see the Tsunade of her youth. She shook her head to get those thoughts out of her head. _

_She said, "Jiraiya-sama, your traveling partner is fine. He is just unconscious." _

_Jiraiya said, "Thank you Shizune. How is the search for the one going?" Shizune turned beet red. Jiraiya did not know if it was from anger or embarrassment. Tsunade had a haughty laughed._

_She said, "Shizune over here has not been in with someone in four years." Shizune knew if she could she would hurt her sensei. Jiraiya picked up his apprentice. He said, "Ok it is time time to have our talk."_

**Chapter Ten: The Bet, the Snake, and the Restless**

"Tsunade, Konoha wants you to be the Godaime Hokage." Tsunade and Shizune were surprised by this. Shizune looked at her sensei with her eyes widened. She trying to speak but her mouth was locked shut. Tsunade on the other hand had a look of sadness flick in her eyes until they became stoic.

Tsunade said, "No." Jiraiya sighed. He already knew that was going to be the answer. Hell, he would be surprised if she said yes. Jiraiya started to twirl his drink.

He said, "Tsunade, I'm being honest with you here. You are just an empty shell of the Tsunade I knew. Before you were cursed, you wanted to help those who were hurt even if it was a condition."

Tsunade knew exactly what he was talking about. She always wanted to be a healer. That is the past now. She is a ninja and a ninja must sometimes kill. She sighed as she thought about the past. She unfortunately could not go into depths of the past as Jiraiya snapped his fingers to get her attention.

She shook her head to shake out the cobwebs. She said, "Jiraiya don't play that card with me. Konoha is nothing but death for me. All I see is innocent people dying because they know me somehow. That is what I see. So you might as well give the hat up."

"You know Tsunade, that as much as I don't want to be force to do something, I can and if forced I will." Jiraiya said.

Tsunade's eyes narrowed at Jiraiya. How dare he think that he could make her do something that she didn't want to do. She said, "Are you making a threat to me Jiraiya? Because I don't want you to forget the last time we fought or maybe it was too many punches in the head." She even laughed as if she was high and mighty.

Jiraiya of course shrugged. He didn't pry too much into her goading. He said, "Tsunade Senju, if I really want to I can kill you right here right now without a bat of an eye. To be frank you will never be on my level. Yet here you are acting like some big bitch. Yea, I called you a bitch. You're not going to do a damn thing about it. "

Tsunade was steaming. She cocked her arm back. She then thrusted her arm directly at Jiraiya. As soon as the punch came within inches of Jiraiya's face, he effortlessly swatted it away. Tsunade was deeply shocked. How was it Jiraiya the Dobe was able to swat her punch away as if it was nothing.

Jiraiya looked bored. He said, "See Tsunade, I pulled punches when we were younger. If anything all you did was help train me with my resiliency to pain, which I must thank you for. So please just go be Hokage before things got messy." She was pissed off.

She said, "Why don't you put a foot up your ass and leave me the hell alone. If you are so high and mighty, then why don't you become Hokage? "

Jiraiya waved his arm. He said, "I can't be Hokage. I have a bigger purpose than running a country. I have to train the Gaki over here. "

Tsunade was fuming. She asked, "What's so special about this Gaki? He doesn't look special at all."

Jiraiya shrugged as he said, "Well Tsunade-hime, little Naruto over here is the son of the Yon and Ju."

She blurted out, "Get the fuck out of here." Shizune was confused as she didn't know what that exactly meant. She was not a ninja when Minato took over. As a result she didn't know about the Yon. She also didn't know about the Juubi.

It just so happened that the heir of the Yon became conscious. He was murmuring something that wasn't audible. Jiraiya said once more, "Tsunade, it is time for you to grow up and become Hokage."

As stubborn as she is she did not make a move. Naruto said, "Jiraiya-sensei are really serious about her becoming Hokage? Why waste our time with a bitch who doesn't want to do it. I mean sheesh look at her. She is an old hag. Better yet, she is an old hag has been. She looks like a shell of her former self. Jiraiya-sensei why waste our time trying to bring back a healer if she can't even cure herself.

She is as worthless as the shell she lives behind. As for her being Hokage who is she going to be able to kill... a fly. Actually a fly would be a better suitor. "

Tsunade had a huge tick mark on her forehead. Her fist were bawled. How dare this Gaki insult her in such a way. She will make him pay. "Gaki, you dare to repeat that?"

Naruto said, "I guess the self loathing and denial must be clogging up your ears. I said you are a worthless, old, has been who Jiraiya-sensei and I wasted time and money to find. Jiraiya-sensei, I'm disappointed that we came here looking for a fearsome, strong almost amazon like woman who can lead the country of Konohagakure no Sato but we got this drunk, old bitch, has been. She is not even worth the few dollars of this dinner."

Jiraiya was truly wishing he had a filter to put into his new apprentice's mouth. Naruto was definitely not a political person yet. He saw that Tsunade was looking at Naruto with the intent to kill. She laughed in a dark, dangerous tone, "Gaki, you must truly have lost some brain cells from the punch I gave you earlier."

Naruto responded almost instantly, "Well you must have lost over a hundred brain cells from the punches that alcohol has been giving you."

"Why you little bastard. Let's take this outside, I'm tired of talking."

Jiraiya just shook his head. He knew this would come to this. He put his hand on Naruto's shoulder and pushed him down forcefully. He said, "Nobody is going to fight with anyone. Your are going to chill out and take a breather. Naruto looked at his sensei with a glare.

On the other side Tsunade was having a huge smirk on her face. She was going to milk this as much as possible. She said, "Well Gaki, why do you keep hiding back behind your sensei. Jiraiya do you honestly believe that your little Gaki here can beat me. He's just a little boy from Konoha who probably treated like royalty. He probably doesn't even know the meaning of pain."

That was what broke the camel's back. Naruto jumped on the table. Jiraiya tried to get Naruto to sit down but to no avail. Naruto said, "Bitch, let's go outside."

Tsunade smirked as she said, "I thought you never ask."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Outside XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto was waiting for Tsunade to come out. Jiraiya tried to calm Tsunade down. Unfortunately that was not going to happen anytime soon. Naruto rolled up his sleeves and was ready to roll.

Tsunade got into a very arrogant stance. She said, "Now Gaki, I'm in a some what generous mood so I will go easy on you. I will even bet you on something of your choosing. So go ahead and choose."

Naruto said, "If it was anyone else they probably would ask for you to be Hokage or a blowjob but you probably suck at both (pun intended). No what I want is for you comeback to Konoha and heal my friend Rock Lee. You can leave Konoha for all I care after that but I will guaranty you will heal him. "

Tsunade smirked some what. She said, "Okay Gaki, the bet is if you make use more than one finger to beat you or if you miraculously beat me I'll go save your weak friend. If I win you must become my whipping boy/slave until I have no use for you. Deal?"

Jiraiya hoped Naruto at least thought about what he was betting. He also hoped that Naruto wouldn't be dumb enough to take that bet. Then he heard "deal". Then again we're talking about Naruto. He shook his head in shame.

Naruto pulled out his two trench knives. He had the intent to kill. He came at Tsunade with quick speed. Tsunade ducked the swipe with his trench knife. He back flipped his way to get behind her. She noticed that the initial attack was merely to get behind her. She turned around and was shocked at what she saw.

She exclaimed, "Jiraiya your teaching him that?" Jiraiya shrugged at her. He let Naruto to learn to become one with the wind. So naturally it would make sense to Jiraiya that Naruto would learn some kind of attack. He really wants to see what attack did Naruto learn.

Naruto had wind chakra forming all around him. The wind chakra was forming at Naruto's trench knives. He said, "Tsunade, it's time to show you my newest attack." He came at Tsunade gliding. He was not even on the ground. The wind chakra around him formed into an eagle.

Tsunade stomped her foot onto the ground to make stop him in his tracks. Unfortunately to her surprise he glided right through. His smirk grew as he said, "Tsunade, good luck stopping this. **Futon: Kontan Doukishiki: Koukuukougeki** **Washi! (**Wind Style: Soul Synchronization: Eagle Air Strike**)"**

Naruto's soul and the wind chakra synchronized as one. The wind chakra synchronized Naruto jumped up in the air. He went up to about fifty feet in the air. Then he came all the way down at Tsunade. The speed of Naruto fall was extraordinary even for the ninja kind. Naruto sent a punch towards Tsunade. Tsunade just barely caught the first fist.

Tsunade tried to punch Naruto. Naruto tried to punch her also. Their two punch collide with each other. A white light appeared blinding the other two people. After the light disappeared, Naruto and Tsunade were blown away. Everything seemed to be in tact, except well Naruto's right arm.

It seemed like Naruto's arm was blown to the other side. Jiraiya was gaping like a fish. He said, "Holy shit Naruto. What the fuck happened to you?" Naruto was currently disoriented. He did not even know what was going on. He felt something well missing. He looked at his left arm and lifted it up. He looked at his right arm or lack there of.

He looked at it and did not notice it was gone. That only lasted a few seconds as he realized it was blown off. He screamed in pain as it hurt like hell. If he was not in so much pain he would have been asking why is it not bleeding.

Shizune rushed to Naruto's aid. She checked to see if Naruto's arm can be reattached. She saw that the bone, muscle, and tendons can be reattached. Naruto better be lucky that she was here or he would not have a working arm. She knocked him out and tended to his wounds.

Meanwhile Jiraiya was looking down at Tsunade. He growled out of anger. He said, "Tsunade Senju, get the fuck up." She shook her head to get the cobwebs out of her head. She said, "Oh, hey Jiraiya what's up? Why do you look so old looking?"

Jiraiya almost blew a gasket. He was practically foaming at the mouth. His hands were literally shaking with rage. He said in a dark voice, "Tsunade you just took my apprentice's arm right off and you dare to ask what's up? "

Tsunade had an innocent look on her face. She asked, "When did I do that?" Jiraiya calmed down a little bit, just a tad bit. He asked a moderately strange question, "How old are you Tsunade?"

Tsunade looked at him as if he was crazy. She said slowly, "Jiraiya, I'm 16 years old remember?" Jiraiya's eyes went wide. Only one thought came to mind, _'Oh Fuck'._

XXXXXXXXXXXXX Meanwhile XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Orochimaru was actually pretty calm. He has been doing studies on his new subject, Kiba. Kiba right now activated his second stage of the Curse Seal. The curse seal was much more than just a form. It is more of a bastardized version of Soul Synchronization. What Orochimaru essentially did with Kiba was give him the original curse seal. Then instead of putting in a false state of death, they kill Kiba's secret demonic dog. They used the demonic blood and it's corrupted soul and injected into Kiba's main vein in his neck and heart respectfully.

Kiba's eyes became wolf like. His body became extremely hairy. It was grey with runes all over. His canines became elongated and deathly. His hands became dark claws. He even got dark wings. He officially became a Kishin.

Orochimaru was proud of the results. He looked at his apprentice with a very happy smile. He said, "Kabuto-kun, everything has been going according to plan. Yes, this just another step to getting my prized Sharingan."

Kabuto looked at Orochimaru with a frown. He did not like the fact that they used a weak person for such an experiment. He didn't even know what use Kiba had in their or should he say Orochimaru's plans. He asked, "Orochimaru-sama, not to question your decision making, but why would you choose this mutt for your experiments?"

Orochimaru frowned for a moment. He sometimes forget that although Kabuto is a genius, he is still a young kid. Kabuto has yet to realized the opportunity that was laid upon them. When you have a person who was as willing as Kiba was to be experimented on is a good day for any mad scientist. He said, "Kabuto-kun, you should not look at how powerful they are before they are experimented on.

You should look at the results afterwards. You should always use someone weak first. This makes it so if the person becomes well off I should say, then we will have the ability to _subdue _him."

Kabuto still wasn't buying it. He is the one who had to not only buy the equipment but he also had to get his hands dirty to get to the point he is right now. He sighed as he asked the question, "Orochimaru-sama, where did you meet Kiba?"

Orochimaru was in a good mood. As a result he didn't mind talking about how he met his successful volunteer. "Well it seems Kabuto-kun wants to know where I found my new toy. Well it started at Tsuga no Kuni (Land of Fangs)

_Flashback_

_Team Eight was on a C- Rank mission to the Tsuga no Kuni. They were here to drop off some information that was vital to ensure a connection with them. Hinata Hyuga was up in front of Kurenai. She said, (I'm not going to do the Hinata Stuttering) "Kurenai-sensei, this is our first C-ranked mission. We are actually the second rookie team this year to go on one"_

_This caused Kurenai, Kiba, and Shino to stop in their tracks. Their ears perked up as they wanted to know which team did a C-ranked mission before_ them. _Hinata continued, "I over heard Tou-san say that Team Seven went on a C -rank mission. They had to change the rank of the mission to A -rank because they went up against one of the Seven Swordsman of the Mist."_

_Kiba had his fist bawled. How can the Dobe get a C-rank then an A -ranked mission? He was much better than the Dobe. Yet why does Hinata wants the Dobe? She was the most wanted girl in their class as she was the Hyuga heiress. She was also extremely beautiful with that certain politeness that made men go wild._

_For Kiba she drove him crazy. Why can't she just accept him as her mate? Damn it he was her teammate. If he gets rid of Shino and Kurenai-sensei_ _then they can be mates. He barely heard her starting to speak. _

_She said, "Naruto-kun was able to help Zabuza Momochi, the Demon of the Mist to kill Gato the Tycoon." Kurenai and the rest of Team Eight were extremely surprised. Naruto helped to take out the tycoon. Kiba's palms were bleeding from the anger and rage. _

_What officially broke the dam for Kiba was what Hinata said next. She said, "Naruto-kun from what I heard has a statue in his honor at the land of Waves. He also has a bridge named after him. The Great Naruto Bridge." That was it. Kiba's jealousy grew to the point of no return. He wanted to kill Naruto and that would be the end of it. _

_Shino asked, "Hinata-san, what are your sources to this tale?"_

_Hinata said, "Well the Hyugas have opened up trades with the Land of Waves. As a result when we sent one of our members there, he saw the bridge ,the statue and talked to the people there." Shino nodded at this. Kurenai was beaming in the inside. _

_Kiba on the other hand could not wait till they go to Tsuga no Kuni. The Land of Fangs is well known for the poisons. They had an array of different poisons from putting someone in a false state of death to well true state of death. _

_In a few hours time Kurenai split them up for they could check out the place. Kiba was wondering around. He kept grumbling about how he will kill Naruto. Unfortunately for Kiba is the fact that even when you speak slowly people will still hear you. Orochimaru heard it perfectly. He need a volunteer for his plans. This kid will be useful. _

_Orochimaru is there to sell and different poisons. He was there to sell his most expensive products. His very own created dioxins. You see he created with the dioxin with the Black Mamba's venom mixed. The mix makes it almost instantaneous if scratched at the neck. That toxin is extremely toxic and very expensive do to the law. _

_Well he was going to give poor Kiba a sample. Yet everyone knows that once you Orochi gives you something you give Orochi something back. He disguised himself as a mere merchant and called Kiba over there and the rest was history._

_Flashback end"_

Kabuto still had a frown on his face about Kiba. Yet at the moment something caught his eye. Kabuto asked, "Orochimaru-sama, I have a question. Why is it that dioxin forbidden? It really doesn't make any sense as it is a weapon that can be able to kill an enemy ninja."

Orochimaru loved his student's

curiosity. He said, "Ah, good question, Kabuto-kun. The law was put in before you were born. The law was actually put in when I was a young boy. To understand it you must look at the beginning of the ninja villages. There were two different types of villages. There was the military type of village. These kinds of villages were about twenty percent of the over all villages in the elemental countries. They were the brute force and ninjas. An example is Iwagakure no Sato (The Village Hidden in the Rocks).

The other type is the civilian/merchant villages. The civilian villages on the other hand took up eighty percent. They were the ones who did the nine to five jobs. They were merchants, stock brokers, miners, traders, fishers, etc. They were the ones who traded things and such.

The way their governments were set up differently. So much so they were completely opposite. The military village was under a dictatorship/monarchy. Do to the fact that the dictatorship was usually the one who was the strongest or something to that effect, they were given all the money. The As a result of the ninjas not having money, they asked the leader if they could do missions or something for him to pay for food for their families.

Meanwhile the Civilian/merchant villages were a democracy of sorts. Better yet they had a council either elected or not varies. They wanted to start trading to other places. The money was distributed equally through contracts and other such things. Do to the fact that some countries didn't want to trade or just plainly hated the other villages they wanted/ needed guards of some sort. This is where the ninjas came into the picture.

The merchants went to leaders of the Military villages. They begged, pleaded, and cry to get protection. Over the years the merchant and military villages started to make connections and holds with each other.

Now to answer why is it illegal. The military army used to use it all the time as it was nothing to kill another army. Its nothing for them to ransack, and destroy other ninja villages. To this day Dioxins evolve to kill much quicker then back in the day but that's not the point. The real thing you must think about is where the money comes from (in this fic the money was the same in each village).

There was an extremely rich and connected man. He was slimy, disgusting, haughty and over all arrogant. He hired some ninja to protect him. The ninjas were walking with him. On ninja had a very bad temper. He kept hearing the guy talking about how he was gonna fuck the man's wife and other shit. When the guy told him he was gonna take his kid if they disobeyed him, that ninja snapped. He stabbed him with the poison.

When they were caught, they were killed on the spot. The merchants were starting to become afraid. As a result, the merchants formed a contract that said in laments terms, if you use that poison or any other poisons they will simply just go to another village who will not do it. In addition, if the person did such a thing the military wanted to show they are loyal to the merchants. This caused the military villages to come to agreement with those crucial and vile laws. They can't use those poisons and written them off as illegal with dioxins being on of the top."

Kabuto was somewhat shock. He figured it had to deal with the civilians. He shrugged off the mere thought of the civilians being so weak. Well that's the best part of using them for experiments. Orochimaru said, "Soon my test subject will be released to the world. Watch out Naruto, here I come"

XXXXXXXXXXX Meanwhile XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tsunade couldn't believe what she's hearing. She as in the real Tsunade has been in what seems to be suspended animation for the past thirty-five years. The gods put her mind, personality, and all of that sealed into the inside of her arm. It looks like there was a seal buried deep in her skin. Only a chakra type attack that actually hits it directly can release it.

She looked at Naruto and thought he was super cute. She blushed as she saw his cute whisker marks. She also feels his enigmatic aura. She couldn't exactly understand it. It has the feelings of calmness, energetic, charismatic, safety and warmth. Yet it also has the feeling of mysterious, cold, deathly, on edge, apathy, and dangerous. Tsunade her real self likes to have a guy who can be romantic but also who can stand on his own two feet.

She saw him well knocked out getting his arm reattached. She looked over to Jiraiya and asked, "Jiraiya, what happened to him?"

Jiraiya at this point was holding his head. It is not everyday that you see you student get his hand blown off and see a person revert back to her old self in a matter of seconds. He sighed as he wonder if this was all just a dream. Unfortunately it isn't so he just sighed. He said, "Well Tsunade, you made a bet with him. He took the bet and his wind combo back fired when it your arm full on. It seems like the curse that the gods put on your wrist caused the attack to repel and back fire on to Naruto here."

She put her hand over her mouth. That must have been an amazing attack. She saw that her fully developed friend, who she remembered when she was five years old and had a crush on her little brother, was helping that poor Naruto. She walked over to help Shizune.

Jiraiya inwardly smiled as Naruto may be the most charismatic person he has ever seen. He might be the only person that can take the gods heads on. Jiraiya then frowned. He just hopes that Naruto doesn't turn out like **it**. He was going to have to watch Naruto during these delayed development stages.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX Meanwhile XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Minato walked into the shinobi store also known as the Death Store. He helped build it from the ground up. He saw the main person he was looking for Kenpachi Zaraki.

Kenpachi is a muscular grim reaper with a wild and aggressive appearance that fits his personality. He wears a sleeveless captain's robe that has a ragged look to it (which belonged to the previous captain and was taken after his defeat). He styles his spiked-hair with small bells at its tips and wears a special eye patch on his right eye, created by Minato's very Shinigami Research and Development Institute to suppress his vast amount of spiritual energy. He has green eyes, pronounced hairless eyebrow ridges and a huge scar running down the left side of his face.

He is almost as tall Minato. He is only an inch shorter. He said, "ah, welcome Minato-sama, how long has it been seventeen years? "

Minato nodded. He said, "Kenpach-kun, I want you to tell me about the seals that were on Naruto's jumpsuit."

Kenpachi said, "Well..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Tsunade XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jiraiya told Tsunade and Shizune to go to the hotel. She of course got a little huffy with Jiraiya. Eventually after Jiraiya got pissed off and told her to go.

Right now she was laying in her bed thinking. Her memories were coming back one by one. Tears were going down her puffy red checks. She thought about all she had done while she was in a faux suspended animation. She was wondering what could have been. When she started to fall asleep, she started to think about that blonde boy.

Yes, that boy put a smile on his face. He looked like a person she could see herself with. The problem is the age difference. She was like fifty and he was a teenager. Then the thoughts of her failures came back.

She put herself into a ball. She looked at the moon that was shining on her. She cried herself to sleep. As she was sleeping, something amazing was happening. Every minute a wrinkle on Tsunade's face disappeared. 


	12. Chapter 12

The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think that's stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be losing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Time Hollow

fg7dragon

Hunter Berserker Wolf

DarkIsRising15

JK10


End file.
